That Was Then, This Is Now
by yumesakura
Summary: Legend has it that these darklores could make their wings disappear and be disguised as a human. They were free, with no chains tying them down, except for one. They were prevented from loving any human. NXM
1. Intro

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 1  
**

**This is the story that I have recently started to work on. I was debating whether or not I should put it up, but I decided I would. I got some inspiration from DN Angel. So I'd like to disclaim that.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice at all.

**This first chapter is kind of like an introduction page just to let you guys know what's going on.**

**Alright, read and enjoy!**

* * *

For centuries there has been a race of winged creatures. They have the appearance of humans, but their long, graceful wings set them apart from any other race of the world. They remain hidden in the midst of darkness. Some called them angels of the night. Others believed they were just made up of fantasy and imagination. The most common name used for them; _darklores._

Yet, they were real, very real indeed.

* * *

Legend has it that these darklores could make their wings disappear and be disguised as a human. Truth be told, they were thieves. They stole works of art that brought them fascination to their dark world. They were free, with no chains tying them down, except for one. They were forbidden to love any human. This chain, this curse, was what kept them from interacting with any human in their true forms.

What caused this? Long ago, humans knew of the existence of the darklores. Fearing them and believing they brought disaster to their peaceful homes.

Amongst it all, there were two people, lovers; a darklore and a fair maiden. The darklore had met the young woman in his human form. As the months passed, they fell in love and he decided that it was time to tell her the truth. She did not run, she did not cower away in fright. She looked at him with loving eyes and accepted him despite what he was.

Her father, a very wealthy man, found out about their forbidden love. And so did the darklore's kin. Both sides opposed it greatly. The maiden's father, in fury, went to a powerful magician that called himself Mahou. He asked him to tear the two apart, to do anything to tear them apart.

Mahou was disgusted at the foolishness of both races. He was wise and he knew that the humans and darklores would only learn their lesson through consequences. Magic could not break something as powerful as love, so he cast a spell on all darklores. It was a spell that prevented them from loving a human. And never appear as their true form in front of a human. Mahou created another race called the _unknown._ They were also a winged race, but instead of the dark appearance like the darklore, they had a much lighter appearance; like angels. Their duties were to make sure the laws of the curse were kept.

And with that, the unknown drove away the darklores into the darkness. The young maiden fell ill due to her broken heart. She would not speak or come out of her house; her life was slowly draining away. Desperate, her father went to Mahou to lift the spell.

Mahou spoke in front of all the people and the darklores that remained hidden. "Your incompetence is what made this happen. Instead of living in peace, you choose to fight." Both races looked down in shame, not knowing how to respond. "The spell I have made cannot be lifted." There were many shocked looks and infuriated ones. They blamed it all on the girl's father. But with a harsh tone, Mahou said, "Do not blame someone for something that was caused by every single one of you!" He paused and then continued, "The curse can only be lifted by a darklore and human falling in love and their love must be accepted."

Of course you thought this would have been easy. But it wasn't even close to that term. The darklores were furious at the humans, they would never love a race that drove them away. The darklore who was separated from his true love desperately tried to get back to her. But each attempt was failed due to the prevention of the unknown. The young maiden died and the darklore took his life. The maiden's father, believing he was the cause, hung himself.

Over the years, humans and darklores could never fall in love. Either because when a darklore reveals their true form, they are not accepted, or because of the unknown that drive them apart. After all, it was their duty to do so. Mahou knew that the only way to break the chain was love at its most superior strength. He was deeply disappointed that the two races could not accept each other or overcome the challenge brought by the unknown.

Centuries pass, days and nights go by, and soon darklores no longer exist. With none in the sight of a human, they were forgotten, just another fantasy.

Humans forgot and the darklores remained in the silent night. But the darklores never forgot how everything came to be. They appeared as humans whenever they want, but were still watched by the unknown. They never revealed themselves to humans.

The darklores soon became 'legendary thieves'. They stole from the humans for revenge, but also because they wanted to become something part of the world the humans lived in. Even if they still went unnoticed, they wanted to be part of it. And they wanted to bring that part of the world they stole into the lonely darkness they lived in.

Mahou watched over them, waiting for the day when the curse would finally lift.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**I apologize that Mikan and Natsume were not in this chapter at all. Like I said, this is sort of like an intro. They will be in the next chapter, I guarantee it. So just be patient. By the way, before I said 20 or 15 reviews at least. But, I'll reduce it to 5-10 reviews just for you guys ;) I just wanted to make sure that this story is going to be worth writing.**

**Anyways, please read and review! I'm looking foward to it! No flaming, but I'd appreciate some good advice. Thanks!**

**_-yumesakura_**


	2. Unaware

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 2: Unaware  
**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for waiting! I did my best for this chapter, I even edited it and re-edited it just for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! kay? (:__ I respect the author's work and I would never claim it as my own._

**Read and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Tokyo National Museum, Present day**_

The night was silent, and everything seemed at peace. There was a sudden breeze, making the leaves of the trees rustle, catching the attention of a security guard. He beamed his flashlight up at the trees but saw nothing, he then turned and walked away.

"That was close." A handsome boy with blond hair and gray blue eyes peeked through the leaves. Next to him was another boy who had deep crimson eyes and black hair. They were both dressed in black.

"You call that close?" The boy with crimson eyes leaped from the trees and made a thud on the edge of the building's balusters. The thud wasn't glaringly disruptive, but it was loud enough for the security guard to hear. The blond haired boy almost groaned but he stopped himself from doing so. "Huh, must be a cat or something," muttered the security guard, and off he went to patrol the rest of the area.

The boy leaped out from the shadows of the trees and landed quietly next to the crimson eyed boy. "You did that on purpose, Natsume!" he accused.

"Now that was close." Natsume noticed that his companion wasn't too pleased with what he just pulled off. "Ruka, let's go." Ruka sighed and followed quietly.

"Where did Ando say the _Lily of Purity _is located," Natsume asked Ruka.

"It's located in the third exhibit room nearest to the west exit." Both crept quietly to the west exit. At the corner of the ceiling was a security camera, filming everything it sees. Natsume and Ruka remained hidden in the shadows. Natsume didn't even glance at Ruka when he said, "You know what to do." Ruka nodded and did quick hand signals. The hand signals he made were to create an illusion that will help them get by the security cameras. The illusion was what the security camera saw, and Natsume and Ruka appeared out from the darkness that cloaked them.

The west exit door was secured with an extremely enhanced lock. Ruka looked at Natsume, "I entered the code last time." Natsume answered with a "Hn" and took a moment to think. He then punched in a code quickly and they were accessed to go in. It wasn't a surprise that they knew what to do. They've been trained to do this since they were little.

_But soon, their reason for doing this seemed to have been fading. It seemed as if they were doing it because it was the only thing they knew how to do..  
_

When they entered, the doors closed with a quiet shut. They made their way to the third exhibit room. "Make sure you make illusions for all the cameras," Natsume cautioned Ruka who just nodded.

The third exhibit room was vast, with only a few paintings and statues. But there in the middle was the famous _Lily of Purity._ It was encased in a glass box. The petals that were made of diamonds had hints of light pink while the leaves shimmered with a silver hue. The moonlight that beamed through the glass roof only accentuated its radiance.

Natsume made a slight frown, "We came here for a glass flower." It wasn't a question, he meant for it to be a fact.

Ruka just smiled at his friend and took out a petite glass cutter. Right when he was about to cut a circle out of the glass, Natsume grabbed his wrist. Ruka looked at his friend's face then realized what he was doing. Taking out a substance, he carefully spreads it around the glass box, revealing red motion detectors.

"That's original," though meaning it to be sarcastic, Natsume said it without any emotion in his voice. Without even moving a muscle, he quickly got rid of where the motion detectors were coming from. Ruka continued to cut out a circle and retrieved the work of art. Carefully, he put it in a container that would keep it in the best condition. "Okay, we're out of here."

"Impressive."

They froze. How could they not have sensed someone coming? They both turned around to see a tall man with black hair. His face was pale and looked as if he wanted nothing but to cause them immense pain.

"Persona." The two said at the same time. The pale man grinned, "I see you haven't forgotten about me. It's been much too long since our last meeting."

Natsume sent him a deadly glare, "Are you still trying to catch us?"

"Well, of course. I've spent half my life tracking you and your race down," Persona snickered.

"No one will ever believe you. You say you've been learning everything about us, then you should've known that we don't exist," Ruka glared fiercely at Persona, trying not to show how nervous he really was.

Persona slowly approached them, "We'll see about that," and he quickly ran towards them. Natsume braced himself. They were throwing kicks and punches that could not be seen by any ordinary person. They blocked and disappeared from one area of the room to another.

"Ruka! Hurry up and get out of here!"

Ruka's eyes grew hesitant. If he did not leave, Natsume would surely be angry at him. But he would be angry at himself for leaving his best friend behind. Then, he saw an opening. Persona would block with both his arms, leaving him with less defense.

He waited for the next opportunity. _'Wait for it…there!' _Ruka ran quickly to Persona punched him in the gut. With that, Natsume kicked him and sent Persona crashing into a statue, making the alarms go off.

Persona stood up smirking, "Very good. But that won't stop me."

They heard the security guards shouting, they were coming their way. The two boys looked straight at Persona who just gave him a wicked smile. Natsume turned away and black wings suddenly appeared from his back. He shot up through the glass roof and hovered there, waiting for Ruka. The blond boy grabbed the container which held the _Lily of Purity_, and then black wings sprouted from his back. Ruka flew through the opening and he was now next to Natsume. Both leaving behind black feathers that floated back down to where Persona was standing.

Little did they know that there were reporters outside of the museum.

* * *

"We are live outside of Tokyo's National Museum. There seems to have been a break in and the police have already arrived," announced a woman in her mid thirties.

There were many other reporters, and people started to crowd around the museum. The police were having a hard time trying to keep people away from the museum's premises when they heard a loud shatter.

The reporter turned to the cameraman,"Get the camera ready!"

"What was that?!"

"You think someone got shot?"

"This is so exciting!"

People kept shouting amongst the chaos. Then, a little boy shouted and pointed towards the roof. "Mommy, Mommy! There's a big bird on the roof!" Everyone turned to look at the toddler and then gave their attention to the top of the museum.

"Are you getting this?!" Many reporters exclaimed. The police beamed a spotlight onto the 'big bird'. There was not one, but two.

Gasps and shouts were heard amongst the crowd. Those birds were boys!

"It seems that the museum is being infiltrated by two teenage boys! Zoom in on them!" The reporter ordered the cameraman, and he did what he was told. He zoomed in onto the two boys' faces. He couldn't get a good view of their facial features, but he definitely caught the clear sight of his wings. "This is unreal…"

"Who are those two boys?!" With just that single question, Persona walked out of the museum with the police following after him.

* * *

Ruka and Natsume froze for a minute in the spotlight. When did all these people show up?! They were in serious trouble, especially when the unknown would find out about this. They looked down and saw that Persona exited the building and looked directly at them. It was obvious that he planned this, how else would all these policemen and reporters get here so fast.

Persona grinned. He won't expose their identity just yet. First, he had to make everyone aware of them that they were thieves. He wouldn't reveal to them what they really were. He had to catch one before he would do that. His ancestors were _Senros, _people that wielded a form of dark magic. His father had been researching the darklores and so has his ancestors. What brought this up? His ancestors had caught a glimpse of one. They were so sure that the legendary darklores existed. So, they started to research and track them down. Many didn't believe them, many thought they were crazy. But this time, Persona would prove it and his ancestors hard work would be awarded.

Ruka and Natsume had already disappeared from the sight of the police and crowds. They were heading back home.

"Commander! They're getting away!" yelled the chief of the police department.

Persona didn't even glance at him, "I thought you said you had everything under control."

"I..we have the most advanced security systems!"

"Yet they managed to get away? Two teenage boys against the most trusted security systems in Tokyo?"

The chief was getting really pissed at the Commander, but he knew his place. He didn't say a word. Just then, a reporter came up to the commander.

"Sir, may we ask you a few questions?" Persona just gave her a nod to go on. The reporter brightened, usually people would refuse to answer her questions. Other reporters began to crowd around Persona.

"How do you explain that the most enhanced and efficient security systems failed against two teenage boys?"

Persona answered, "Lets just say that the chief of police here didn't make sure _all _our systems were checked." This made the chief boil with anger, but he remained silent.

"You called us here because you wanted us to witness something, right?"

At this, Persona grinned, "Yes." He positioned himself so that he would be in all the camera's views. "I have been investigating this for a while. But these two boys are from a secret organization. They have been stealing works of arts for years. No one has been able to catch them. Now that you have all witnessed it, I suggest that all the museum owners be aware of them. The disappearance of some works of arts have been traced back to them."

"Do you know what they're called?"

Persona knew that they were called darklores, but he replied, "No. But I call them _Kuroi Tsubasa._"

"You've been investigating it for a while, so why only now that you announced it?"

"I've been investigating this for half my life. I wanted to make sure of the evidence. This was a good time to announce it, being that you have already witnessed their appearance."

"What was on their backs? Were those wings?"

Persona quickly answered, "They're not real. They're just their trademark. Hence the name Kuroi Tsubasa." If he had revealed that they were real, no one would believe him until he had solid evidence. He then turned to the chief, "Get these people out of here," then he walked away.

"Yes, sir! You heard him men! Make sure everyone is gone!" the chief yelled. _'The commander really gets on my nerves...what a show off.'_

_

* * *

_**_A Two story house; Hyuuga Residence  
_**

"Natsumeee!! You're in serious trouble!!" A girl with short black hair and crimson red eyes resembling Natsume's approached her brother and Ruka. "The unknown are sending a representative here immediately!"

An older boy with spiky black hair approached them. He had a tattoo shaped as a star by his right eye and his right ear was pierced. "We saw it all on tv."

"Tch. Why'd we have to be assigned to a stupid glass flower anyway," Natsume practically growled at the older boy as he tossed him the container that held the fargile piece of art.

"Careful! This is worth millions!"

"Tsubasa. Natsume. That's enough." A woman who resembled Natsume in her facial appearances entered the living room. She was beautiful and her eyes shown with much wisdom, but also with as much fierce. "Aoi, go to your room." Aoi followed her mother's order and went straight to her room. "Ruka, you're mother will be arriving shortly."

After waiting for a while, Ruka, Natsume and their parents were now all in the living room, waiting for the unknown representatives. Suddenly, a swirl of white light became visible and a girl with pink shoulder length hair appeared. She was wearing a white skirt that reached just above her knees. She had a white halter top that revealed her abdomen. The white mitts, with a gold sequin trim, she wore on her arms reached above her elbow. She had a golden necklace that accentuated her clothes. There was a golden chain around her hip with little charms that jingled as she moved.

Natsume's mother sighed, "Oh..it's only you Misaki."

The pink haired girl gave her a small apologizing smile, "I didn't come alone.." Another swirl of white light appeared, and along with it was a man with glasses.

Ruka's mother spoke up, "Ah...it's only Jinno."

There was an angry vain on Jinno's head, "What do you mean 'It's only Jinno'?! This situation is serious!"

Natsume's father just chuckled, "Please go on then." Jinno and Misaki were only two of the many unknowns that they knew very well. So, it seemed that the tension died down.

"Your sons have caused quite a lot of trouble tonight."

Misaki nodded, "Our superiors wanted to let you know that you came very close to breaking a law. You're not allowed to show your true appearance in front of humans."

"We already know that," the reply came from Natsume who obviously looked bored.

Jinno continued, "But that certain person, Persona, has made it look like you are ordinary thieves from a secret organization."

"And your faces were blurry so no one could recognize you," Misaki smiled brightly.

In a stern voice, Jinno announced, "Our superiors wanted us to give you a warning. Persona's ancestors have been tracking your race down for centuries. It seems that it's his turn to take on the duty."

Misaki looked at all of them, "You all know what will happen if our superiors were to find out if any of you have willingly let a human see your true form. They will plunge you in complete darkness. Living alone."

"That is part of this curse," Jinno then disappeared.

Misaki looked at them sadly, "The superiors understand your reason to follow the lives of thieves. As long as you remain hidden, it's fine. Jinno is actually very worried about you all." Misaki glanced at Tsubasa and smiled. "Take care of those two while they're in their true forms, Tsubasa."

Before Tsubasa could say anything, Natsume's mother replied, "Thank you." And with that, Misaki disappeared.

Ruka and his mother departed and headed back to their home that was only two houses from the Hyuugas.

"All this on the night before your first day at a new school." Natsume's mother sighed while his father just smiled. A smile that said 'everything will be just fine'.

Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki and Ruka were going to a new school tomorrow morning. Who said that they coudn't try to live a normal life? As long as they don't show their true forms, they were fine. Misaki went along just to keep an eye on things. It was decided by the superiors that the two families would have to move since there were too much darklores living in the same area.

**_A/N: Misaki lives with Jinno, he's supposed to be her uncle(: and Tsubasa lives with Natsume  
_**

"Natsume, get some rest," his father told his 14-year old son. Natsume walked upstairs to his bedroom and got ready to get some sleep.

* * *

_**Morning; Sakura Residence**_

BRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG!!!!

A brunette slowly sat up and turned the alarm clock off. _'Wha? Where am I? What day is it? Who am I?_' thought Sakura Mikan. She was totally out of it and it took her a minute or two to finally get out of bed. She took a shower and blow dried her brown hair. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. _'I wonder if I should trim my hair?' _Mikan brushed her hair and put on her uniform. It was a very cute uniform. The skirt was short, but not too short, the upper part came in two. A white collared long sleeve and a maroon long sleeve button up coat to go over it. The buttons were black with the skirt also being black with maroon lines on the edge. The uniform came with a black tie with the academy's logo. Mikan wore the tie, but left her coat unbutton. She then walked downstairs to find her mother and father in the kitchen.

Mikan resembled her mother a lot when it came to physical features. But her personality was more like her father's.

Her father smiled at her, "Ready for your first day?"

"You're acting as if she hasn't gone to the school before," her mother frowned. It was true, Mikan has been attending Alice Academy since she was a little kid. Now she was a third year student in the Middle School branch.

Mikan smiled, "I can't wait to start the year!" _'I wonder if I'll make any new friends?'_

* * *

**_Hyuuga Residence_**

"Are you looking forward to your first day?" Natsume's mother asked while setting his breakfast in front of him.

"No." And he ate.

* * *

They were all unaware of what was ahead of them...

* * *

**This chapter is DONE!**

**-_- phew...that was really long...**

**I made it that way just for all of you readers! So..what did you think?**

**Just so you know, I suck at describing clothes, so let your imagination go wild for that part! :D  
**

**I bet you all wanna hear the whole story of Persona. What? You didn't think he had a story?! Haha! XD Don't worry, I'll make his story clear later in the story.**

**And why's Tsubasa living with Natsume?! That's a secret yet to be revealed!**

**Please review! 5-10 more reviews and I'll put up the next chapter! I already have it half way finished! ;) I bet you hate me for it :P But I really do like knowing what you think about my story, so even if you don't have an account just send me an anonymous review! It really gives me the support I need to keep on working on this story!  
**

**Anyways, give me advice but no flames please!  
**

**Oh, yeah. And if you're confused about anything at all, message me and I'll answer any of your questions!**

**See ya next time!**

**_-yumesakura ;)_**

**Author's Notes:  
**

The name Senro (senros) I used for Persona's ancestors means 'track'.

And 'Mahou' from the previous chapter means 'magic'.

Kuroi Tsubasa means black wings. This is what Persona will be calling them in front of people. But they're still darklores, in case you were wondering.**  
**


	3. Arrogance

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 3: Arrogance  
**

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews from the previous chapter! I'm glad you liked it! So here's chapter 3!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. This is strictly a fanfic(:

* * *

Mikan seated herself at the table and started eating her breakfast, "Mama, did Hotaru come by already?" Mikan's breakfast was a western styled meal consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon and a bowl of rice.

"Hotaru? She already left after I told her you were still taking a shower," her mother answered while pouring Mikan a glass of orange juice.

"She left without me?!" Mikan gulped down her juice and almost choked while doing so. Grabbing her bag, she went to the foyer, put her shoes on and ran out the door.

There was a moment of silence, and Mikan bursted back inside. Her mother held out her lunch, as if she knew Mikan would come back. Well, of course she knew, it happened every morning.

Mikan ran back out as she said, "I'll see you later!" and the door closed shut behind her.

'_I can't believe Hotaru didn't even wait for me! I know she's done it a lot of times before, but today is the first day of a new school year! Couldn't she have been just a little more considerate?'_ She rolled her eyes at the thought she just had. _'I guess not.'_

She ran as fast as she could to catch up to her friend, just when she was about to slow down, Mikan caught a glimpse of a girl with short black hair riding on a red moped.

"Hotaruuuu!!!" She leaped towards her, ready to hug her tight. But Hotaru moved herself and her moped out of Mikan's way, causing the brunette to fall flat on her delicate face. Mikan slowly got up and faced Hotaru. "You're so cruel, Hotaru! Why didn't you wait for me?"

Hotaru's violet eyes had no emotion in them. And her face remained the same way as well. "Who would wait for a baka like you?" And she continued riding to the academy.

"Don't be like that, Hotaru!" Mikan didn't notice, but Hotaru had purposely slowed down just so Mikan could walk next to her while she rode in the moped. Hotaru Imai cared a lot about Mikan, she just showed it in her own way; by teasing her once in a while.

Mikan pouted, "You always leave me behind Hotaru. Couldn't you have waited just a little longer for me? It's not like we're going to be late." Mikan kept yapping and yapping away like there was no tomorrow.

"I did wait for you. Since 6:30 I was waiting outside of your house. But being the simple minded baka you are, you decided to wake up at 7:00, making me wait for almost forty minutes." It took only Mikan a second or two to understand what Hotaru said.

Hotaru had come earlier than usual to wait for Mikan. That alone made Mikan smile.

"That idiotic smile of yours is tempting me to hit you," Hotaru threatened. But Mikan went on smiling as they entered through the academy's gates.

* * *

As Mikan and Hotaru entered they saw that the other students had already found their friends. There were many students in little groups, talking about what they did during the break and what they wished they had gotten to do. There were 'I missed yous' 'How are yous' 'I wonder what class you're in', the list goes on.

They also noticed three lines leading to three high school students sitting at the table.

"Mikan! Hotaru! Over here!" a girl with long dark indigo hair waved to them. She was standing next to a blond boy with glasses and a girl with medium, wavy pink hair.

Mikan ran towards them while Hotaru just walked, taking her time, "Anna! Iincho! Nonoko!" Mikan hugged each of her friends. "Why are you guys standing in a line?"

"Students please wait in line as we distribute to you your class schedules!" spoke an upperclassmen. "Report to your homeroom once you have received it! Opening Ceremonies start at 9:30!" That answered Mikan's question immediately.

Yuu, also known as Iincho, informed Mikan that they changed the time for Opening Ceremonies this year. All five of them chit chatted away until they finally got their schedule. Most of the students were about to head to their homerooms when they were stopped by several squeals. There were a bunch of girl students surrounding two people.

_'I wonder what's going on?'_ thought Mikan as her and her friends approached the crowd of people. When they got closer, Mikan saw a blond boy and another boy with dark red eyes. They were both equally handsome in the boys' black uniform. The uniform was black with a maroon tie and white undershirt. The boy with red eyes looked annoyed through all the girls' fuss.

_**A/N: I kind of imagine the boys and girls uniform style to be like the ones in Vampire Knight. But like I said before, use your imagination and go crazy! :D**_

Anna perked, "That must be the two transfer students Sumire was talking about!"

"Transfer students?" questioned Mikan.

Nonoko nodded, "Sumire was in the faculty room talking to Narumi-sensei. He told her that there were two transfers, both third year middle school students."

Yuu sweat dropped, "Looks like she's one of the girls that are squealing their heads of."

Mikan examined both boys. They didn't look like brothers, so why are both of them transferring? _'Maybe they're related' _thought Mikan. Just then, the boy with red eyes looked right at her. Mikan's heart started beating faster. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. It was like his eyes hypnotized her. But it didn't last long. The boy looked away and continued walking with his companion. They both made their way to where they were handing out the schedules.

Of course, the high school students wouldn't leave them alone after giving them their schedules.

"Kyah! You two are so cute! You're in the middle school section right?!"

"Did you need any help finding your room?! Want me to help you get there?"

"Hey! I'll show them to their rooms!"

"NO! I will!"

"Nogi, you have such cute eyes! And Hyuuga! Such a mature look!"

Natsume had enough of their fuss and glared at all of them, "Stop following us, hags."

There was a moment of silence as Natsume and Ruka walked off to find their homerooms.

"KYAAAAH!!! THEY'RE SO CUTE!!"

_'That guy was so rude! They were only being friendly__' _thought Mikan. She didn't like guys that acted like that. Hotaru noticed Mikan spacing out, so she bonked her on the head. "Hotaru?!" Mikan started to protest.

"If you don't pay attention, you'll be left behind." Mikan followed Hotaru and the other three to their homeroom.

* * *

**_Ruka's Point of View_**

"Natsume, don't you think you were being a little rude?" I asked Natsume.

"Don't you think those girls were being annoying?"

"Yeah bu--"

Natsume interrupted,"Then you shouldn't think too much about it."

"Yeah but...uh..do you know where our class is?"

Natsume sweat dropped and so did Ruka, "You know we could've let them help us."

"No. It's not like we can't find our own way." And they both kept walking.

Natsume had been right. Five minutes later, we ended up finding our class. It really didn't surprise me. After all, Natsume had a knack for going the right direction. It was what made his thief skills well known among other darklore clans.

I sat down in a seat next to Natsume in the back. Right when the bell rang, five students were shoving each other just to get in through the door. I think I saw them when we were being mobbed by girls.

"Ow ow! Anna! You're pulling on my hair!"

"Sorry Mikan. Nonoko, your stepping on my foot!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"My glasses fell! Anna! Don't step on it!"

I couldn't suppress myself from grinning. After all, I've never seen middle school students acting like that.

Then, the girl with short hair and violet eyes who was standing behind them, shoved the other four through the entrance; causing them all to fall onto the floor. "You're blocking Narumi-sensei's way."

"Haha, you all are very lively this morning. Excited to start the new school year?" I'm guessing the blond man standing behind them was our homeroom teacher. He looked pretty young.

"Good morning, sensei!"

"Good morning, Mikan. I see that I still have all my students from last year." He then walked to the front of the room where the white board was. "Alright, take your seats. I guess there's no need for introductions since we all know each other. Hm?" He looked right at us. "Ah! I see that the two transfer students are in my homeroom! Wonderful!" He's kind of weird, twirling around like that. I swore I could see sparkles around him.

And then he stopped twirling around and smiled at us. "I'm Narumi Anjo. I'll be your homeroom teacher and English teacher. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourselves?"

I was about to stand when Natsume scoffed, "Why don't you just tell everyone who we are? You probably already know what our names are."

Not again. Natsume's always saying stuff like that. But Narumi-sensei just smiled, "I see we have an arrogant student in our class." I didn't see that coming.

"Did you just call me arrogant?" Natsume seemed pretty pissed.

"Yes, I did. Now stand up and introduce yourself."

"Hell. No."

I sweat dropped, "Natsume..."

Just then, Narumi-sensei held up an eraser (for the board) and threw it at Natsume's head. "Oh my, I'm sorry. It slipped." He said it with such a huge smile. I turned to look at Natsume and you could practically see a vein popping out of his temple. He picked it up and threw it at Narumi-sensei, but he caught it, much to my surprise.

"Oh ho ho ho! You thought it would hit me, right?" I can already tell that our teacher was also pretty arrogant, but a funny guy.

"Hey! Why don't you just hurry up and introduce yourself?!" I turned to see who said that. It was a brunette. What was her name again? Mikan? Yeah, that was right. She spoke again, "You're wasting our time!"

I saw that Natsume was glaring at her. He really doesn't like it when girls boss him around. "Shut up, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Girls who whine like you do should be considered little girls."

They kept bickering and I was really getting tired of it. So, I stood up and said, "My name is Nogi Ruka, it's a pleasure to meet you all. And this is Hyuuga Natsume. We're both friends and both our families moved here together."

A girl with wavy pink hair spoke, "Why'd both your families move together?"

_"Way to go Ruka" _Natsume whispered. We didn't really have an excuse to why we both moved. I quickly said, "Our parents are close friends, and it was their decision." No one asked questions after that. I sighed in relief.

* * *

_**Mikan's Point of View**_

I can't believe that guy would talk so disrespectfully to Narumi-sensei. I looked at sensei. Although Narumi-sensei can be really weird...but! He was being super friendly towards him. I understand that he was really irritated with the upperclassmen, but he really didn't have to be so rude to a teacher. How irking.

Hotaru whispered, _"Are you trying to get into trouble? Idiot."_

_"But Hotaru!"_

_"Never mind. Just watch your mouth."_

I guess I shouldn't have done something so rash. It makes Hotaru angry.

Narumi-sensei started to pass out papers for our parents to sign. I started to put the papers inside my folder, when the bell rang.

Narumi-sensei stood up, "Already?" He glanced at his watch. "Alright, opening ceremonies are about to start." When Narumi-sensei said to walk in an orderly line, we didn't really do that. We walked in groups, but I don't think he minds it.

When we got to the auditorium, almost half the school was there. I really didn't enjoy having to hear all the Principal's speeches. But I liked seeing oji-san there. I rarely get to see him since he's so busy. Oji-san is the High School division's Principal and Papa's older brother. He looks strict, but he's really nice.

When it was the Student Body President's turn to speak, I almost fell asleep. The president is Subaru Imai, Hotaru's older brother. Hotaru's mom told me that Mama babysat him when he was younger. I guess that's why he never refuses to do something Mama asks him to do.

And then I saw a glimpse of movement. Hyuuga and Nogi weren't in their seats. How'd they get out of their chairs without anyone seeing them? Even more strange, how'd they get out of the auditorium without anyone noticing? That's just weird. They'll get in trouble if someone finds out they skipped the opening ceremonies.

* * *

Two boys were on the roof of the school, drinking soda.

Ruka looked at his friend, "Y'know, we shouldn't skip the opening ceremonies. We aren't even allowed to use our powers to sneak out. Tsubasa was there, and if he didn't see us, Misaki most definitely did."

"It got irritating, listening to people talk while we just sat there looking like we give a damn." He took a gulp of his soda and sat down.

"Misaki might report this to the unknown superiors. If they find out that we used powers in front of hu--"

For the second time today, he interrupted Ruka, "Misaki's too soft. She'll probably just let it pass."

"You're impossible."

"And you're just too uptight."

Ruka sighed. Natsume always did things his way. He only came along so he'd make sure Natsume wouldn't get in trouble. Ruka was in deep thought when a swirl of white light appeared. Misaki was standing before them along with Tsubasa.

"What do you thing you two are doing?! Using powers in front of humans!" scolded the older girl.

Natsume just closed his eyes, "It's not like we willingly showed them our true forms. And you used it just now."

"That's different!," Misaki protested.

"What you did was close to breaking the rules of Mahou and the unknown," warned Tsubasa. This made Natsume open his eyes and stand up. He glared at Tsubasa.

"No one has seen Mahou for centuries. He's probably making this whole spell thing up. And the unknown superiors are just torturing us."

Misaki was taken aback by Natsume's words. She took a step towards him and slapped Natsume's face. Misaki looked like she was on the verge of crying, "Of course this spell is real. You aren't the only ones to be chained down. We, the unknown, are also chained by the spell. It is our duty, whether we like it or not." Misaki looked down, causing her bangs to shadow her eyes. "Whether it means hurting others, it is still our duty. Us unknown, we know the spell is real. We can _feel _it." It was dead silent until Tsubasa broke it.

Tsubasa smiled, "You two better go back! The ceremonies are probably ending right about now!"

Natsume just gave a 'hmph' and walked out the door, that lead back down to the school halls, with Ruka.

"Misaki, don't let what Natsume said get you down." Tsubasa tried to cheer her up.

"That kid...he really hates the spell, doesn't he."

Tsubasa's face fell into a sad expression, "We all do. Not being able to be part of the world..it's a lonely feeling." Tsubasa looked down. "Natsume's mom said that Natsume once said that he wouldn't care whether or not there was a spell. He said he didn't believe in love."

Misaki blinked, "Why?"

Tsubasa looked back up at her, "He said that there's no such thing if no one can have a love strong enough to break the spell."

"But...that's..."

"It makes sense...doesn't it? If a darklore and human fell in love, and their love wasn't strong enough, then...the spell would never lift."

"Mahou said it would! Mahou...said it was the only way!"

Tsubasa smiled, "I know. It's only taking a long time because humans cease to know about our existence. But, I'm sure we'll all be freed from it."

Misaki nodded, and they no longer spoke of it.

* * *

Natsume and Ruka entered their classroom to find that all the students were already there. But no teacher was found. Everyone was talking and doing whatever they pleased. Isn't it supposed to be first period?

Ruka went up to the blond boy with glasses, "Um..where's the teacher?"

Yuu looked at him and then gave a sheepish smile, "First period is English, so Narumi-sensei should be teaching...but he's no where to be found."

Ruka sweat dropped and Natsume grabbed his bag, "So that idiot teacher is skipping class. We came back for nothing." Natsume was about to walk out when a certain brunette spoke up.

"Hey! Are you planning on skipping class?!"

Natsume looked at her, "Does it matter? The teacher isn't even here." He turned to Ruka, "You can stay if you like." But Ruka followed.

"HYUUG--"

Sumire whacked the top of Mikan's head with her paper fan, "Don't talk to Natsume like that!"

Mikan rubbed the spot where Sumire whacked her, "Permy! What are you, his fan?!"

"Stop calling me that! Anyways, I, president of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club, won't let you speak that way about Natsume!"

Mikan's eyes practically popped out, "Fan club?! It's only been one day!"

"So what?!"

"How can you even like a guy who's so arrogant!"

A bunch a girls towered over Mikan, "DON'T TALK ABOUT NATSUME THAT WAY!!" They were all really scary, Mikan sweat dropped, _'What the hell?_ _What's so special about him anyway?_'

Hotaru grabbed Mikan at the collar of her uniform and pulled her away. "That's enough. I thought I told you not to act like an idiot?"

"But Hotaruuu!" complained Mikan.

Anna, Nonoko and Yuu all laughed.

Nonoko suddenly said, "Oh yeah! Did you guys watch the news last night?!"

A boy with light brown hair popped out of no where, "I sure did!" He then slammed an article on the table. "My dad, chief of the police department, told me all about it last night! This article has a picture of the two culprits!"

The Natsume fangirls heard Yome Kokoro bring the topic up and crowded around the table to get a good look at the picture.

"I was watching it last night!"

"Didn't those two guys look like they would be really hot?!"

"They looked a couple years older in the news."

"The one with silver hair is hot!"

"I think the guy with really dark purple hair is the hottest!"

"They didn't get a clear shot of their faces, but I bet they looked handsome!"

_**A/N: I just realized that I didn't describe their true forms at all in the last chapter! Anyways! Ruka's true form is silver hair, and dark gold eyes. Natsume's true form is really dark purple hair that is slightly longer and his eye color is a mix of dark red and dark purple. When in their true form, they look about two or three years older than their human form. All darklores have two slightly sharp teeth, like a vampire but only more dull and only on the top jaw. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!**_

Mikan looked at the article. They were right, their faces are blurry, but Mikan was thinking that she'd seen them. _'Whatever Mikan, you're over thinking things again' _Mikan thought as she walked back to her friends.

"I bet that if someone could get a clear picture of the two thieves, that person would get a good price for it," said Yuu.

"Really." They all turned to Hotaru and saw dollar signs in the place of her eyes. They all sweat dropped and backed away from her. Hotaru always had a deep compassion for money. Her main hobby was making money, fast.

Hotaru's eyes returned to normal, except that there was a glint in her eye. She looked straight at the other four and gave a slight, yet very frightening, grin, "I have a plan." With just that single sentence, Mikan, Yuu, Nonoko and Anna wanted to run away.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright! That's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update right away. I was planning on updating yesterday, but some stuff came up. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think! It gives me the confidence I need to help me keep on writing!

Like I said in my previous author's notes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience! I totally forgot! Please forgive meee!!!

Thanks for reading! Please keep on supporting me! Remember! No reviews means no new chapter!!!

Thanks to all the other people who have been supporting me!

_--yumesakura_


	4. Pursuit

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 4: Pursuit**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for the wonderful Reviews!**

**Just like the previous chapter, I did my best for this one!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I would never claim such a genius work such as Gakuen Alice.

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

At the end of the school day, Natsume, Ruka and Aoi were waiting for Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Why do we even have to wait for them?" grumbled Natsume.

Ruka shook his head, "You know how Misaki gets when we never wait for them."

Natsume gave a simple 'hn' before Tsubasa, Aoi and Misaki showed up. "Took you guys long enough."

"It's not like we took all that long," replied Tsubasa who had his arm leaning against Natsume. The raven haired boy didn't look to happy about it, so he shoved Tsubasa away, "Don't get your idiotic germs on me."

A vein was showing on top of Tsubasa's head, "You sure are a brat." Aoi and Misaki laughed. Just when Natsume was about to say something, a group of students were being dragged by a certain money making girl.

"Hotaru!" a brunette whined, "Why do we have to go?! Can't you go by yourself?!"

"No." countered Hotaru as she dragged them passed Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Aoi and Misaki.

"Imai, what're you doing?" Ruka asked curiously.

Hotaru turned to Ruka, "I'm going to make money."

Yuu, still being held at the collar by Hotaru, sighed, "I'm guessing that even though we help her, we won't get a part of the profit."

"That's Hotaru for you," Nonoko sighed.

Tsubasa smiled, "Are these your classmates, Ruka?"

"Uh…yeah, they are."

Mikan released herself from Hotaru's grip, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Mikan Sakura. These are my friends, Yuu Tobita, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and Hotaru Imai." They all smiled at the mention of their name except for Hotaru, who just nodded.

"I'm Misaki Harada and this is Tsubasa and Aoi," smiled the older girl. "We also transferred here along with Ruka and Natsume."

"Ah! I have three new friends!" cheered the brunette. She was really excited about getting to meet new people. Tsubasa smiled and picked her up, bridal style, "Say, Mikan, you're really cute! Wanna be my bride?!" Mikan blushed and Misaki whacked him on the head with the palm of her hand. "Put her down."

"I was just kidding," Tsubasa pouted while putting Mikan back down.

Natsume smirked, "Old pedophile." Tsubasa karate chopped Natsume's head, Natsume counterd it by kicking Tsubasa's shin. Misaki couldn't take it anymore so she stoped them by hitting the top of their heads.

"Honestly, you two never quit acting like children," complained Misaki.

"Misaki," cried Tsubasa, "That was meeaaan!"

Hotaru grabbed Mikan by the collar again and dragged her along with the rest, "If you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to." And off they went.

"I'm not sure why, but Imai seems like the person to always make you feel nervous," Ruka half laughed and half smiled.

"No kidding," Natsume turned back to Tsubasa. "So, are we gonna go home or what?"

Tsubasa smiled, Natsume was a really interesting guy, when he wasn't giving death glares, "Yeah."

* * *

_**Hyuuga Residence**_

When Ruka, Tsubasa, Aoi, Misaki and Natsume entered the house, they noticed that the _Lily of Purity_ was at the center of the living room.

Natsume's mother entered the room, "You're all home. Did you like the academy?"

"Yeah, everyone was really friendly."

"The cafeteria food is really good."

"It was okay."

"I made a lot of new friends!"

"No," Natsume had already gone from the front door to the living room. Aoi, who decided to take a nap in her room, started to walk upstairs.

Misaki half smiled, "Kaoru…don't you think you should put the _Lily of Purity_ somewhere…you know, not in the living room?"

"It's only for now. The room where we keep all the other works of art no longer has any space, so Natsume's father is making another room."

"Making, as in?" questioned Tsubasa.

"He's using his powers. It's a lot faster."

Misaki gave her a half smile and half frown, "Kaoru, I am an unknown watcher, so I do have to warn you about how you use your powers."

Kaoru just motioned her hand as if to say 'shoo', "Don't worry about it." Kaoru went to the kitchen and shouted, "Natsume, could you help me pour drinks for Ruka and Misaki."

Ruka smiled, "We're fine." Misaki nodded in agreement.

"You heard them. They don't need drinks," Natsume replied while turning the television on.

Kaoru's head popped out of the kitchen "Get your lazy butt off the couch, young man! Now go hang the laundry!"

"I thought you said to get drinks!"

"Well now you're going to hang the clothes!" Kaoru smiled at Tsubasa, "Tsubasa, come and help me with the snacks." She turned to Natsume again, "Well?! Get to it!"

They all heard Natsume grumble, he was obviously pissed off. They watched him as he went to hang the clothes. Just when he was about to disappear, he yelled, "Ando, I'm not hanging anything of yours!" and off he went. They all broke into a laughter.

After preparing drinks and snacks, Kaoru brought them to the living room. They were talking about their first day at the academy when the news came up on the television screen.

"_The famous __Sword of Life__ has just been brought to the Kirasaki Museum. Here is Mr. Kirasaki, the owner of the Museum."_

A tall man in a business suit appeared on the screen, _"I'm honored to have the sword in my museum. The sword has been to many other museums around the country. But it has now arrived to where it belongs." _The sword appears next to a sheath on the screen. _"It is now next to its original sheath, which completes it."_

Kaoru smiled, "It looks magnificent…" She then turned off the television and stood up, "I must have it! Tsubasa! Take Ruka and Natsume and bring it to me!"

The three teens sweat dropped, "Don't you think it wouldn't be right to take it right after it was brought in?"

"Everyone already saw it on television, so it doesn't matter if anyone saw it or not." Kaoru stood up, "Aoi! Come down here please!"

Aoi came downstairs and was still in her uniform, she yawned, "Yes?"

"It's time to make your debut," grinned her mother. What could she have possibly meant by that?

* * *

_**Kirasaki Museum**_

"Tch, why'd we have to bring the buriko with us?" Natsume was on one of the museum's balconies, along with Aoi, Ruka and Tsubasa.

It was another cold and silent night. The Kirasaki Museum didn't have as much security systems as the last museum they visited, so it would be a lot easier to infiltrate it.

"Oniichan, don't call me that! Tsubasa! He's being mean again!" accused Aoi.

Tsubasa just patted her head and looked at Natsume, "It's time that Aoi used her skills for the real thing. Don't make her more nervous than she is now." Natsume didn't say anything. Tsubasa was now in his true form. He had dark green hair and emerald eyes, and in place of the star by his eye was a small crescent moon. Tsubasa looked like he was twenty-one years old. "Aoi, get into your true form, if anyone sees us in our human forms, we won't be able to live a normal human life."

Natsume and Ruka were already in their true forms, leaving Aoi in her human form. Her body gave a soft glow, and she transformed. Her hair was long and had a dark purple color to it, just like Natsume. But her eyes remained the same crimson color. She had aged from 13 to 16.

Natsume hit Aoi's head softly, "You still don't know how to hide your wings while you transform. Didn't I tell you to practice?" Aoi rubbed her head and gave a sheepish smile, then made her wings disappear.

"Alright, now to find the sword's location," Tsubasa closed his eyes; he was emitting a dark glow. The others watched him intently; he then opened his eyes suddenly, causing Aoi to make a soft squeak. "It's located on the second floor, first major exhibition room. The door is guarded by two security guards." He turned to Natsume, "You're up Natsume."

Natsume stood up and jumped off the balchony, leading the three to the sword's location, "This is such a pain."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, hidden in the bushes at the back of the museum**_

Everyone was hidden behind the bushes, waiting for the right moment to come. They were all dressed in black to blend in with the darkness. But it was also for the fun of it.

"Hotaru," said a boy with glasses, "I know you wanted us to come along, but…" he turned and faced Koko and Sumire, "Why'd we bring Yome and Sumire with us too?"

Sumire was bickering with Mikan, "Stop pushing, Mikan!"

"You're the one who's pushing!"

Hotaru turned to Yuu, "Koko's father is the chief police, so if we get caught, it won't be a problem."

Yuu sweat dropped, "So you're anticipating that we would get caught…"

"Yes." Hotaru said it like it wasn't a problem, "And Sumire overheard my plan when we were at that café."

_**Flashback**_

"_You want us to help you get a picture of those thie—" Yuu was cut off by Hotaru's hand. Everyone in the café was staring._

_Hotaru was emotionless as ever, "I can make a lot of profit off of those pictures."_

_Anna smiled, "I think it'll be sort of exciting!" Nonoko nodded in agreement._

"_We'll need to dress up as spies!" brightened Mikan._

"_What's this I hear about going to the museum to get pictures of those thieves?" They turned around to see Sumire towering over them._

"_Imai, I'm going to be joining you all," she sat next to Mikan._

_Mikan looked horrified, "What, Why?!"_

_**End flashback**_

"Hotaru, why'd we have to bring Sumire?!" complained Mikan. She was shoving Sumire's face away from her.

Sumire pushed Mikan away, "Because I said I was going to buy one of the photos! And I'm paying double the price." Sumire was in a trance, "I can't wait to lay my eyes upon those two gorgeous hotties!"

"And here I thought you were only loyal to Hyuuga," grinned Mikan.

"Hey! I absolutely adore Natsume!" and then she blushed and gave a small smile, "But hey, a girl can be a fan of more than one boy." Mikan fell (anime style of course) flat on her face.

Yuu sighed, "So you gave in to the money…" Hotaru nodded in response, making Yuu feel a little woozy.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps. "Put on your night goggles," ordered Hotaru, and they did as they were told.

There weren't just two people, but four. One of them looked like a girl. Hotaru gave a small creepy grin. Everyone looked at her, what was she thinking about in that twisted mind of hers?! Apparently, she was thinking about how much money she would be making when she got pictures of not two, but four thieves. When the four passed, Hotaru popped out of the bushes and the others copied.

It was time for them to start their operation of pursuit.

They quietly tip toed around the corner of the museum. They saw the culprits in front of one of the doors that lead to the inside of the museum. They waited patiently for them to enter, and when they did, they followed. When they got to the entrance, there was a man lying unconscious on the floor.

Yuu began to hyperventilate, "Hotaru! Don't you think this is dangerous?! What if those guys catch us and take us as hostages?! Or worse! Make us do their dirty work!" Sumire just whacked him on the head with a paper fan. "Thanks, I needed that."

Koko turned the door knob carefully and quietly, apparently, the four criminals left the door unlocked. He opened the door and poked his head inside, checking if anyone was around. With the coast being clear, they entered the museum. The door closed, along with a loud slamming sound. They turned around, _"Koko!"_

"Eh, hehehe...sorry guys." Koko just scratched his head.

* * *

Natsume, Tsubasa, Ruka and Aoi stopped. _"Someone's here,"_ Tsubasa whispered. Natsume looked at Ruka, "Ruka." Ruka nodded and made an illusion that hid them from people, but it could only hold up for five minutes. They stood in one spot quietly.

They heard footsteps rapidly coming their way, they came closer and closer. Soon, three security guards appeared in front of them. Natsume grabbed two of the guards by their arms and through them against the wall, knocking them out. The other security guard looked around frantically, but he saw no one. Aoi went behind him and took both of his arms and kept them locked behind his back. Ruka went in front of the guard and knocked him out with one punch in the face.

Ruka smiled at Aoi, "Good work, Aoi." Aoi smiled and they were on their way to the second floor. Ruka was about to make illusions for the security cameras when Tsubasa stopped him, "Let Aoi handle the cameras." Aoi started making the illusions instead of Ruka. She wasn't as fast as Ruka when it came to making illusions, but it was still really good.

* * *

_**Koko's Point of View**_

I was really puzzled, we heard the footsteps of the security guards, but they had stopped so suddenly. We decided to keep on going when my question was answered. There, on the floor, were three guards.

Mikan looked like she was really scared, "Are…are they dead?" She was hit on the head by Sumire's paper fan. Where did she even put that thing anyways?

"Don't be an idiot. Look, they're still breathing," Her face had a dream like expression, "I bet one of those hunks knocked them out!" Sumire was off in her own world.

I looked up at the security cameras. Something didn't feel right, shouldn't there have been other guards here by now? The cameras are working, I can tell by the red light that's was on blinking on each of them. So the security guards watching us should be here, but they weren't. It was really strange indeed.

* * *

_**Ruka's Point of View**_

The room to where the sword was located was guarded by two figures. Exactly what Tsubasa had said. We already had a plan. Aoi would create an illusion for the camera above the door while I take out the guards. And that was what we did. It wasn't hard, the guards didn't expect anything. The next thing I knew, they were on the ground.

We entered the room and scanned its contents for the sword. To our surprise, the sheath was there, but not the sword. We heard clapping. We all turned around, and there in the flesh, was Persona.

* * *

_**Mikan's Point of View**_

We were already walking up the stairs when we heard a clapping noise. I was already pretty nervous about this whole thing. I looked at Hotaru, she didn't look nervous at all. She looked confident. I wish I was like that. I looked at Iincho and asked him if he heard it too, he just nodded. We made our way all the way up and slowly approached the room on the left. There were two guards on the floor.

Hotaru brought out her camera. We went to the side of the door and peeked inside. There, we saw a man standing in front of the four people we were following.

We brought our heads back out when Koko whispered, _"That's the commander."_

Nonoko nodded_, "It's the same guy who was on TV. He said he's been tracking these guys for a long time."_

Iincho looked at Hotaru, _"Hotaru, we should stop. We're putting ourselves in danger." _I agreed with Iincho, what if those guys had a gun and accidentally fired a bullet?

Hotaru's face was lifeless, _"If you want to go, you can." _There was a spark in her eyes._ "But I'm getting my photos no matter what. You know how much money I spent on those night goggles?"_ There was so much determination in her voice, I couldn't help but admire her.

"_Hotaru…" _I began. Hotaru looked at me.

"_Mikan, you can go if you want to."_

Iincho was right about putting ourselves in danger, but if Hotaru stayed and I left without her, it would be like I was abandoning my best friend when she was about to face death. _"I'm staying here with you." _Hotaru looked at me with a blank expression, and it was replaced by a small smile in a second. I smiled back at her.

I think the others understood why I wanted to stay, because they all decided to stick with us too. We peeked inside once again.

* * *

_**Natsume's Point of View**_

I glared at the man standing in front of us. "How'd you know we were coming?" The dark man chuckled, much to my despise.

"You overlooked my skills. I knew you would come to get the sword. Creatures like you; you look for pieces of art like that sword to give your lonely world light. But I didn't think you'd steal it right after it arrived. But I also didn't want to take any chances." He paused and continued, "I see you brought two more companions."

I stood in front of Aoi, my intention was to protect her. "Where is the sword," it wasn't a question; it was an order for him to show me where it was.

Persona made the sword appear in his possession, as if by magic. I stood there, ready to fight him. Ando stepped in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tsubasa looked at me, "Misaki told me to watch over you guys. I can't let her down, now can I?" He grinned that idiotic grin of his.

I could feel a vein popping out of my head, "Arg! Of course you can let her down! Idiot!"

"That's enough." I looked at Persona. "Let me tell you something about this sword. It has incredible power. You see, I arranged the sword to be sent here. The sword was made by ancient people who possessed powerful magic. It came into the hands of a powerful emperor, and when that emperor died, his soul was sucked into this sword." Persona held it up, and the sword's blade glowed. "And with my magic that I have inherited from my ancestors, I will enhance the sword's powers! And finally capture all of you!" He was about to run forward when we heard a loud thump coming towards the doorway.

I couldn't believe it. What the hell are those idiots doing here?!

* * *

"_Mikan, move it, I can't see what's going on!" _Sumire was shoving Mikan out of the way.

"_Hey!" _Mikan began shoving Sumire out of the way. But as she did it, Mikan and Sumire fell on the ground, exactly in front of the doorway. "Oww…Permy! This is your fault!"

"What do you mean my fault?!" Permy and Mikan kept arguing. The others revealed themselves in order to stop Mikan and Sumire from bickering. Persona looked at them, and they froze.

"What do we have here? You brought more of your kind with you?" He looked at Natsume, "I didn't think you would make my job easier."

'_He thinks their one of us…this isn't good,' _thought Tsubasa. "Leave them alone! They're only kids!"

Hotaru took this chance to shove the others out of the doorway, "Go. I'll get my photo." The others ran off, all except Mikan. "Mikan, I said go."

Mikan looked angry, "How can you ask me to leave you, Hotaru?!" Hotaru was speechless.

Natsume ran towards Persona and began fighting him. He couldn't get that much attacks in since he was too busy trying defend himself from the sword. Persona put more of energy into the thrust of the sword and wounded Natsume's right upper arm. Natsume wavered and Persona striked him again, and this time at his side.

"Hotaru, we should go."

"Not yet." Hotaru got out her camera and started taking pictures of Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Aoi. Mikan sweat dropped. How greedy can Hotaru get?

Tsubasa saw Hotaru taking pictures, "We're in trouble…" Tsubasa ran towards Hotaru, but she saw it coming and dodged. "Aoi, Ruka! I need help over here!"

This caused Mikan to look at him, _'Did that guy say 'Ruka and Aoi'?' _Mikan shook her head; she must have been hearing things. Right now, they had to get going, those guys were coming for them! Just then, Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand, and they both ran out the door followed by Ruka, Aoi and Tsubasa. The three could have caught up to them with their speed, but they would lose the image of being secret thieves in an organization, and that would cause problems with the unknown. They were still suppose to be human like, not darklore like.

"You can't run away from me!" Persona was open for an attack when he said that, Natsume's fists emitted a red glow that flickered. He punched Persona several times, making Persona fall to the ground, letting go of the sword.

Natsume held his side and winced at the pain, "That's gonna take some time to heal." He picked up the sword, his wings sprouted from his back and he flew out the doorway to find the others. "That damned Ando, didn't even bother to help out…not that I need it."

* * *

_**Main Exhibition Room; Tsubasa's Point of View**_

All three of us had surrounded the two girls. What were they thinking, coming here? "Hand over that camera." What was her name, Imai? I think so.

Imai looked me in the eye, "No." She really did sound determined.

Ruka took a step towards her, "What do you plan on doing with those photos?"

"Make money." All three of us fell. How can she say that with a straight face?

Was that all she was doing this for? Because of money? She's a really interesting girl, a little strange too.

I approached her, "Well, too bad you won't be making any." Tsubasa's hand glowed in the same way Natsume's had, except with a green color. I wasn't going to attack them; I was just going to scare her into giving the camera to him.

"You think that'll scare me?" That surprised me, she wasn't scared at all. I'll have to use a different approach.

I looked at both Ruka and Aoi and they nodded in response. Within minutes, we ran towards the two girls, but they were quick to run out of our way.

They both ran the opposite way, and since Imai had the camera, we followed her instead of the brunette.

* * *

_**Mikan's Point of View**_

I kept running until I could no longer run. I stopped to catch my breath, "Hotaru, I think we lost them." No one answered me. "Hotaru?" I turned around, she wasn't there. I panicked; I must have run the opposite way!

I was about to turn back around when I heard a thump. I froze, and slowly turned to face where the noise had come from. There, leaning against the wall, was the one who was fighting a while ago.

He looked hurt and I slowly approached him. His wings looked real, but I knew from Anna that it was just fake wings for their organization's trademark. For some reason, I wasn't scared at all; I didn't even want to run away. I could hear his breathing accelerating. He looked up at me, and in that moment, I was entranced. Where have I seen those eyes before? Something about his eyes drew me in, I couldn't look away.

In that one moment, Natsume Hyuuga's face flashed in my mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Cliff hanger!

Haha I'm sorry! But this chapter was pretty long, longer than I anticipated it to be. I hope you enjoyed it!

I'll update as soon as possible, so please be patient. But remember! No reviews means no new chapter! I'd like to hear your thoughts on my story! So please don't think I won't appreciate it!

Thank you for all your wonderful support and a big thank you for those who put this story under their favorites! That means so much to me! (:

_--yumesakura_


	5. Stolen Kisses and Partners in Crime

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 5: Stolen Kisses and Partners in Crime**

**

* * *

****Hello everyone! I apologize for taking a long time to update. Thank you for all the reviews from all the previous chapters. I really appreciate it!**

**So here it is, the next chapter! I really did my best while writing it.**

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I highly respect the author who created Gakuen Alice and I do not claim it as my own in any way.

* * *

_**Natsume's Point of View**_

The bleeding hadn't stopped, and I was growing weary. I heard some security guards running around the place. Good, they didn't catch me yet. Where the hell was Ruka? My arm hurts like hell. I stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall. I thought about Imai and her camera. I wonder if Misaki was around and saw everything that happened. Nah, if she was somewhere near here, she'd be trying to get me out of this place.

I looked down at the floor and saw blood where I was standing. I couldn't fly anymore, all my energy was drained, especially with these wounds, so I guess I had nothing left to do but to walk. Just when I was going to make my wings disappear, I heard someone approaching me.

It was that loud mouth girl who yelled at me this morning. She stared at me, I don't know why, but I stared back into her hazel eyes. Then it occurred to me that she wasn't with any of her friends.

"Hey," she snapped out of it, "Where are the others?"

She took a second or two to respond, "Your friends? Um…I think they're still here." I was referring to the people who she came here with, but it didn't matter.

That's when I heard guards shouting, they were approaching our way.

The loud mouth touched my arm, "You…you're bleeding!" Great, she just had to say it loud enough for security to hear. They were getting closer, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed her and pulled her over to the closest room, covering her mouth while doing so. We stayed hidden behind one of the statues, but it wasn't so easy. She kept on struggling and kicking her legs just so I would let go of her. And I did, right after the security guards were way passed us.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she was now punching me on the chest.

"_Shut up! Are you that stupid?! They'll hear us and come back!" _I hissed while getting a grip on both of her arms.

But she just didn't listen to what I was saying, "Ow! Let go of me!" I was only trying to make her be quiet. She was shoving me to get away, so I just let her go. This caused her to lose balance, and she started falling. She grabbed the closest thing in her reach, my arm; which unfortunately resulted in me being pulled down with her.

My eyes were tightly closed, but I knew we both had hit the ground. And what was more, I felt something soft against my lips. I opened my eyes, and there in front of me was the idiotic girl; her lips against mines.

* * *

It was a very strange sight; Natsume on top of Mikan. They're lips were touching, yes; it was most definitely a kiss. It wasn't intentional, but it was still a kiss. Mikan had her eyes wide open, while Natsume showed no emotion whatsoever. They stayed like that for a good five seconds until Mikan shoved him away.

She was still on the floor, shaking. Mikan opened her mouth and let out a loud, "PEEEEERRRRRVEEEEERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That scream practically made the whole museum shake. And yes, everyone in the building heard it.

* * *

_**Hotaru's Point of View**_

I could hear them still running after me. That guy really is unfaltering over just a few photos. I already knew Mikan wasn't with me, that baka will never learn. But my plan would work whether or not she was with me. I could hear the shouts of the security guards. So they only show up now? Koko isn't with me, and he was my first ticket out of a very unwanted inconvenience. So I had to hustle it out of here. I just hope Mikan can find her way out.

I could say that I'm never clumsy, but I wasn't watching where I was going, so I had tripped and landed on the floor. Three of them surrounded me, I would get up, but I guess it would be alright to give in.

"_Now _will you hand over the camera?" I gave the green haired guy a nasty look and shoved the camera in his face. That was a really expensive camera, oh well. He let out a long sigh. Why was he so relieved over a few pictures? Well, he is a criminal.

I stood up and felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Did I sprain it? I didn't notice. I tried hard not to limp as I walked. Apparently, mister silver hair and gold eyes noticed.

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked at him and saw a genuine concern in those gold irises of his. He looked oddly familiar. I turned away from him, "No."

The girl with the purple hair put her hand on my shoulder, "The guards are coming, and they'll surely find you. Are you sure you don't need any help?" They sure didn't seem like thieves. They were all staring at me, waiting in anticipation for my answer.

"I'll just tell them you took me hostage and I managed to escape," I said as I examined their expressions. The blank faces they had amused me. I was about to walk away when a loud scream echoed throughout the compound. That was Mikan's voice, and was it me, or did I hear her scream, 'pervert'? My ankle wouldn't cooperate with me when I wanted to walk faster. I heard more shouts, and this time from the museum's security guards.

I was suddenly lifted up in the air. Mister silver hair and gold eyes had me on his back. What in the world did he think he was doing? Before I could protest, they ran into the nearest room and climbed out of the window. When we were outside, I could see that the police had already arrived.

Mister silver hair and gold eyes put me down behind some bushes, "As soon as the coast is clear, call someone to pick you up." He ran off with his partners in crime, probably going to look for the other guy. I wasn't going to just sit there; I had to find that baka.

Making sure no one spotted me; I crawled low on the ground from bushes to bushes, when I finally came to an area where no one was around the museum. I was about to stand up; ready to go back inside through one of the windows, when two figures climbed out of it. It was Mikan, and much to my surprise, she was helping the criminal out.

* * *

Mikan was absolutely and most divinely furious right now. The creep had stolen her first kiss! No way was she going to let him off the hook.

"How could you! You, you pervert!!" Mikan ran towards him, ready to slap him, but he evaded it by grabbing her wrist.

Natsume was tired, and the last thing he needed was someone who was going to lecture him the whole night. He already had Misaki doing that, he didn't want another girl on his case. "Be quiet, do you want those guards to find us?" Mikan shook her head, trying hard not to break out into another tantrum. "Help me to that window. We'll climb out of there." Mikan lead Natsume to the window, checking if anyone was outside. No one seemed to be there, so she helped him out.

Mikan helped him walk over to the bushes so they could both hide there. She was still distraught over losing her first kiss to a stranger, but her heart kept telling her that she should help him. Let's face it; Sakura Mikan wasn't the kind of person to ignore what her heart told her. The tired hazel eyed girl hesitantly touched Natsume's arm. He really was bleeding.

Natsume moved his arm away from her, "Don't touch it."

Mikan didn't say anything. She moved closer to him and ripped his sleeve off, revealing his wound. She winced at the display. The wound looked deeper than she expected, and blood was oozing out. It surprised her that he didn't pass out. Natsume didn't move away this time, he was too tired. He watched her try to clean the wound. Every time she made contact with it, he tried his best not to show any signs of pain. Mikan took her black sweater off and wrapped it around the wound.

"I hope that helps," she said with concern in her voice.

'_Hm, so she isn't always a little girl with a really big mouth,' _thought Natsume.

"But I still don't forgive you for stealing my first kiss! Give it back!" the brunette held out her hand, expecting him to actually give her back what she wanted.

'_I take that back. She really is obnoxious,'_ thought Natsume.

"Tch. How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! Go back in time!"

"You really are an idiot…"

"What did you say?!"

"There you are!" Mikan and Natsume looked up and saw that it was Tsubasa, Ruka and Aoi. Natsume stood up, "Where the hell were you guys."

Aoi helped him up and looked at Mikan, "Thank you for helping him. Oniichan, we need to go."

Before they left Mikan asked, "Um…what's your name?"

Ruka looked at Natsume with a warning in his eyes. Natsume didn't look at Mikan when he said quietly, "Call me whatever you want."

The others smiled at Mikan to let her know they were grateful, and then they were gone.

* * *

After the culprits left, Mikan was all alone, or so she thought. She sighed, "How am I supposed to get home?" She heard a rustle from behind, "Mikan." Mikan almost jumped for joy at the sight of Hotaru, "Hotaru! You're saf—" Mikan didn't finish her sentence before Hotaru could yank on her shirt and drag her out of the bushes.

"Hotaru, let go!"

"I'll make a lot of money for turning in their accomplice."

"Accomplice…? What're you talking about, Hotaru?"

"I witnessed you helping out the criminal. I'll get a good profit from the pictures and turning you in."

"Hotaruuu!!!" whined Mikan; desperately trying to get Hotaru to loosen her grip.

"_Pst! Hotaru! Mikan!" _They both turned around to see Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Koko hiding behind a tree. The two girls approached their friends.

"So, the five of you ran away at the face of danger. How courageous of you all," said the stoic girl.

Sumire huffed, "You were the one to tell us to run!"

Yuu gave Hotaru a small smile, "And we thought you two were right behind us." Anna and Nonoko quickly nodded.

"Basically…you were all so scared you didn't notice that we weren't with you."

"Exactly!" responded Koko. Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped.

Sumire dryly said, "Idiot…" Hotaru looked at Sumire and said, "You're paying triple the price for running away." Of course, Sumire was trying to negotiate with Hotaru, but the stubborn girl wouldn't change her mind.

Yuu reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone, "I'll call my chauffeur to pick us up at the back." They all nodded and quickly, but silently, made their way to the farthest back of the museum where no one could see them.

* * *

_**Hyuuga Residence**_

"What in the world happened!?" A very furious pink haired girl was standing in the living room. Apparently, Kaoru had told Misaki that the four teens would be fine by themselves. But that wasn't the case in this particular situation. Kaoru had already called in a darklore with special healing abilities to help relieve Natsume of the pain his body was enduring. Ruka had already left for his home since his mother demanded it was too late for a school night to stay with Natsume until he was treated.

"Calm down, Misaki!" Tsubasa was trying his best to subside Misaki's anger, but it wasn't really working.

Misaki towered over Tsubasa with a very vicious face, "How can I calm down?! I need to report this to my superiors!"

Kaoru turned to her daughter, "Aoi, you didn't get hurt, did you?" Aoi shook her head.

Misaki sighed, "Besides Persona, no one else was there?"

Aoi, "Actually…" Aoi had explained about how Ruka and Natsume's classmates were there, and how Natsume was in his true form when Mikan helped him.

"This could be a problem. Although, she probably thought his wings were a fake, due to Persona's announcement on television the other night," Misaki was in deep thought, trying to think of what to do. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep this from my superiors even if I wanted to. I need to report to them immediately." With a couple of 'good byes' and 'good nights' Misaki disappeared from the living room.

"Do you plan on going to school tomorrow?" Kaoru asked Natsume.

"I'll go." Natsume thought that if he didn't go, it'll show that he was weak. He was so stubborn that if he was dying right now, he'd still go to school.

Aoi approached her brother, "Oniichan, are you sure? You really need to rest." You could actually hear the concern in her voice; she was really worried about her older brother.

While Natsume and Aoi talked for a bit, their mother went over to the wrapped sword Natsume brought back. She removed the wrappings and held the sword high, making it glimmer in the living room light. It was surely a sight to see.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Kaoru turned to Tsubasa, "Where's the sheath?"

Tsubasa looked puzzled, "You asked for the sword, you didn't include the sheath in your request."

Kaoru was silent for a moment and then looked at the sword again, "Let me tell you something important. You should never separate a piece of art that comes in more than one piece. Because…what's the point of having it if it's not complete?"

Mr. Hyuuga walked into the living room, "Kaoru, the space for the sword is all set." Kaoru nodded and handed him the sword. He looked at Natsume, "Get better, son." Natsume's eyes softened a bit and he nodded. No one, except Ruka, Aoi and Kaoru, knew that Natsume looked up to his father. Mr. Hyuuga was well known for his skills. He was the one who trained Natsume to become a good thief, which is ironic since his father has a warm and soft personality, Natsume took after his mother, who had a very cold exterior.

Mr. Hyuuga left to put the sword away, and Kaoru followed. But before she exited the room she stopped in her tracks and said, "Retrieve the sheath as soon as you're done healing," and she walked away without saying anything else. Everyone knew that Natsume's mother was one of the darklores who didn't see stealing as a hobby. It was a way of life for her. When she was younger, Kaoru had always wanted to become part of the world, but because of the spell, she couldn't do that. So, she did what all the darklores did, she stole, and she was very good at it.

Everything was silent and in a split second, Tsubasa disrupted it, "Natsume, I'll help you to your room."

Natsume stood up, "I can do it myself." Tsubasa's eyes followed Natsume as he walked upstairs. He knew that Natsume was hurting just a little bit. He looked at Aoi and smiled, "Stubborn isn't he?" Aoi just smiled in agreement.

Tsubasa brought out the camera to take the film out, but when he opened the film cartridge, there was nothing there. Silence followed after that. Aoi sweat dropped and gave a small smile, "Imai-senpai sure is clever…"

Somewhere at the Imai Residence, Hotaru was making copies of the photos she took that night. She had secretly took out the film from the camera without anyone noticing. Hotaru thought to herself, _'And they call themselves thieves…'_

_

* * *

__**Sakura Residence**_

It was already past 11 o'clock when Mikan had gotten home. Her mother heard from Hotaru's mom over the phone that Hotaru had a sprained ankle and it had already started to swell. "Mikan, tell me what happened exactly. You told me you would be out with Hotaru, but you left before I could ask you where you were going," Mikan's mother seemed pretty upset, but any mother would be worried about her own child.

Mikan sighed, "Mama…" Mikan's father, Izumi, saw that Mikan was terribly exhausted; he put his hand on Yuka's shoulder, "Yuka, let Mikan go to bed." Yuka looked at her husband and decided that an explanation could wait. She then looked at Mikan, "Did you eat anything?"

Mikan smiled, "I'm not that hungry, Mama."

"Alright, get to bed. You have school tomorrow." Mikan followed her mother's orders and went to her room.

When they heard her door shut close, Izumi turned to Yuka, "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"I think it's got to do with a boy."

Izumi's eyes were wide, "A boy?!?"

"You're a guy, so you wouldn't know."

Now he was worried. If Mikan stayed out late because of a guy, then what was she going to do when she actually started dating? Izumi was practically biting his nails off when Yuka sighed. She knew exactly what he was thinking, "I didn't say anything about Mikan staying out late because of a boy."

"What did you mean, then?"

"Her facial expression…it was because of a boy that she looked that way. Honestly, men are clueless," Yuka sounded as if she's said that many times to Izumi.

"Yuka, you're so cold," despite what he said, Izumi was smiling.

Meanwhile in Mikan's room, the brunette couldn't sleep. She glanced at her clock, it read 11:43. Mikan climbed out of her covers and walked over to the glass doors that led outside to the balcony. She wrapped the blanket around her as she stepped outside. She shivered as the cold air made contact with her skin. Mikan sat down on one of the outdoor couches and began to make herself comfortable.

Her delicate fingers touched her lips. _'He stole my first kiss…but it didn't feel like a kiss,' _Mikan sighed, "Of course not…it was just a stupid accident." Mikan told Hotaru about what happened in the car. The rest of the group was too busy talking to listen in on their conversation. Hotaru had told Mikan that something like that wasn't an official kiss, so she had nothing to worry about.

She looked up at the night sky and saw how beautiful the clear sky was. _'He said I could call him by anything,' _she smiled at the thought of his black wings. They looked so beautiful, she thought they were real. That thought brought a single word to her mind; Kuro. She decided that was what she'd called him. Mikan shook her head; she was getting giddy over an older guy who stole a kiss from her. She didn't even like the dude. Mikan closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. _'His eyes…were very pretty,' _that was her last thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day, Hotaru walked into the classroom on one crutch. Last night, her mother was in a rage. She wanted to know exactly what happened. Of course, knowing Hotaru, she probably told her mother something more outrageous than what actually happened.

Lots of people were wondering how she got her injury, but she wouldn't tell anyone anything. She only told the truth to Mikan; because they both didn't like keeping secrets from each other. Hotaru walked right up to Sumire and said, "30,000 yen." Sumire didn't even protest, she knew that negotiating with the stoic girl would be simply impossible. She handed over the money and got four pictures in return.

Sumire was blushing so much; she got a nosebleed just looking at the photos. The girls gathered around her to look at what Hotaru gave Sumire and when they saw the photos, they all squealed with excitement.

"Imai, where did you possibly get these pictures?!"

But all Hotaru heard was, "We'll buy a copy for whatever price!"

Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. All the girls were trying to get their hands on a copy, and Hotaru was selling them like crazy.

"Knowing Hotaru, she probably made enough copies for the whole student body," exaggerated Yuu.

Anna spoke to Nonoko, "Did you get in trouble last night?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad said I won't be allowed to go anywhere for a week." They both turned to Mikan, "What about you, Mikan?" Mikan looked as if she were in a deep trance. "Mikan?"

The young brunette came back down from the clouds and looked at the two girls, "Ah…you were saying?"

Her two friends looked at each other and back at Mikan. They were asking if something was the matter, because Mikan was usually so cheerful in the morning.

They had no idea Mikan was thinking about a certain thief. But it was a big deal to her, since he kissed her. _'But…it wasn't even intentional.' _Just then, two boys entered the classroom. Natsume and Ruka had walked in right when the bell rang for homeroom to begin.

Mikan watched Natsume, _'I remember. When I first saw Kuro, I thought of Hyuuga. I wonder why?' _She just shrugged it off. She was thinking it was because the two had similar eyes, but she knew they were two totally different people.

Ten minutes after the bell rang, Natsume stood up, "If that idiot who calls himself a teacher doesn't show up, I'm going."

Mikan stood from her seat, "Hyuuga!"

The crimson eyed boy turned his head, "What."

"Why do you always have to cut class? Can't you wait for Narumi-sensei?" Mikan tried her best not to aggravate him.

"What I do with my time isn't any of your business."

A voice from behind spoke, "That's true." Everyone turned to see Narumi-sensei. "But Mikan's right. Why don't you put a little more faith in me?"

Natsume glared at the teacher, "Who would put faith in a teacher like you?" He turned around and sat back in his seat.

Narumi just smiled, "By the way, since you and Mikan aren't getting along, I decided to make you two partners!"

Everyone was staring at Narumi, who was grinning like he had the best and most logical solution to the current problem.

"But sensei! Hotaru and I have always been partners!" complained Mikan. She was definitely against this arrangement and proposition.

"Yes, yes, but I have decided that I would assign your partners to you this year. Hotaru will be Yuu's partner. I thought it would be best for you and Hyuuga to get to know each other."

Natsume looked straight into his teacher's eyes, "I don't want to get to know a loud mouth girl like her." He nudged his head towards the 'loud mouth girl'.

"What?!" Mikan was getting so tired of his attitude, "Well, I don't want to get to know an arrogant, inconsiderate bastard like you!"

Hotaru popped up behind her, "Language, Mikan."

While everyone was watching the two argue, Ruka kept glancing over at Hotaru. What was the blond boy thinking?

* * *

It was time for lunch and everyone was heading for the cafeteria. Hotaru and Mikan were about to leave when Ruka went up to Hotaru, "Imai, um…how's your ankle?"

"It hurts," she said bluntly.

"Oh…um…I hope it gets better," Ruka waved as he went back to Natsume. Ruka had been worried about Imai since the incident last night, but Hotaru didn't know that.

Mikan smiled, "Nogi has a better attitude than Hyuuga. I'd rather have him as a partner." Hotaru just walked away with Mikan following her.

When they got their lunch, Yuu, Hotaru and Mikan went to eat it outside at the school courtyard. Yuu noticed that Mikan bought lunch instead of having one from home, "No homemade lunch today, Mikan?"

Mikan nodded, "I felt guilty for worrying my mom last night, so I told her not to stress herself over making my lunch today." The courtyard was a really peaceful place; it looked like a very well kept park. The three of them sat down on a bench under a peach blossom tree that provided them with shade. Yuu and Mikan were chatting away while Hotaru was eating quietly.

Yuu hesitantly asked Hotaru, "How much money did you manage to make?"

Hotaru's eye had a small twinkle, "500,000 yen." Mikan and Yuu's eyes widened. What was she going to do with all that money?!

As if she knew what they were thinking, she informed them that she was going to buy a new camera. But she didn't know what to do with the left over money.

While Yuu and Hotaru were discussing about how Hotaru should split the profit with those who came with her, Mikan noticed a certain cocky boy sitting under a cherry blossom tree across the yard from them.

'_I can't believe he's my partner. But…since we are partners, I should try to get along with him. He's arrogant, but I think that's just how he is. Hotaru can be a little mean, but that's how she is too. I guess I was being obnoxious…and he just transferred here. I shouldn't judge him. Plus, he has Nogi as a friend! Nogi's a good person, so there has to be something good about Natsume too! That's it!'_

Mikan suddenly stood up and told Hotaru and Yuu that she'd see them back at the classroom.

Natsume was reading some sort of manga when he heard someone approach. His eyes looked ahead to see that it was Mikan. Natsume turned his attention back to his manga, "What do you want, little girl."

Instead of shouting at him like she did the past two days, she actually sat a few inches next to him. Natsume glanced at her and raised his eyebrow.

Mikan looked at him, "You know…I guess since we're partners, I should at least try to get along with you."

The boy sitting next to her scooted a bit farther from Mikan, then averted his eyes back to what he was reading. Mikan sweat dropped, "So, where's Nogi?"

"He's with his partner, that tarot card girl"

"Otanashi? Yeah, she likes doing fortune telling. What're they doing?"

"Making copies for Biology class."

Silence followed after that and Mikan couldn't take it any longer after one minute, "So, you didn't eat any lunch?"

"Don't need it," answered Natsume.

Mikan frowned, "Don't give me that! Hyuuga, you're gonna get a stomach ulcer if you don't eat anything!"

"So? What's that got to do with you?"

"I'm your partner. We're supposed to watch out for each other!" Mikan brought up her lunch to his face, "Eat it."

"No thanks," Natsume refused without even looking at her lunch.

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Don't be so damn persistent and _annoying._"

Mikan puffed up her cheeks and grabbed his manga away from him. "What the hel—" Before Natsume could finish his sentence, Mikan shoved some shrimp into Natsume's mouth, "Eat!"

She kept stuffing his face with food until he couldn't endure it any longer. He swallowed and glared at the brunette. She was about to shove more, but Natsume pushed her hand away, "Alright!" He snatched the chopsticks from Mikan, "I can feed myself." Mikan smiled as Natsume ate slowly. _'He sure is stubborn,' _Mikan thought and at the same time Natsume was thinking, _'She sure is obnoxious.'_

'_But he's a good person,' _thought the obnoxious girl.

'_But she's alright,' _thought the stubborn boy.

From afar, Yuu and Hotaru were examining the situation. Yuu gave a big smile, "Mikan sure can be a little pushy. Right, Hotaru?" Yuu turned to look at Hotaru and fell. The ever so stoic Hotaru was taking pictures of the scene.

"Hotaru…um…where'd you get the camera," Yuu asked hesitantly.

"I borrowed it from the Media club."

"How'd you get them to lend you one?"

Hotaru turned her head very slowly, "Are you sure you want to know?" Yuu shook his head quickly, he didn't want to tread into that unknown area.

* * *

"Commander," a girl who had strawberry blond hair and jade eyes walked into the Commander's office, "You failed to capture them again. Don't you think that your approach is getting a bit weak?"

"Did I give you permission to talk to me that way? Or shall I say, aggravate me with your insistent pestering?" Persona gave a harsh look at the girl standing before him.

"Forgive me, Commander. But after you injured one of them last night, they may not show up for a while, or at all." The girl stood in front of Persona's desk.

"Don't worry," he grinned evilly, "You don't steal something that's incomplete. They'll be back."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright! So this chapter is done! Did you like it? Hate it?

To be honest, I'm not too satisfied with this chapter. I guess it's because I was busy with other stuff that I wasn't so into it. But it turned out well in the end anyway (: So I'm glad about that. Also, I really did do the best I could this chapter. I kept revising it and revising it, and I'm glad I did!

I'm not sure if you noticed, but I put some hints of RukaXHotaru in there. I'm planning on doing more with that pairing in this story.

And who's the mystery girl with Persona at the end?! You probably already know :D

I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter. But you probably know why I titled it "Stolen Kisses and Partners in Crime". I thought it was sorta cute, since Natsume and Mikan are partners now and he stole her kiss, making him more of a thief. You get it? Maybe you don't hahaha c(;

Oh, and some of you might be confused on why Mikan hasn't figured out they're darklores. First of all, she doesn't know about darklores, and second, Anna and Nonoko told her what Persona said on the news; that the wings were fake. Also, she only thought she heard Tsubasa call out Ruka and Aoi's names when they were at the museum stealing the sword, but she didn't hear it too well. Plus, Mikan's a bit on the slow side right? So I wanted to make sure that all the original characters I use in this story are in the personalities you are all familiar with (:

Anyways! I'll update soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember! No reviews means no new chapter XD I want to hear your thoughts!

Oh! And if you could, I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter! I won't guarantee that I'll use it, but I'll consider it!

_--yumesakura_


	6. Friends?

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 6: Friends?**

* * *

**Hi! It's me, **_yumesakura_**. Yes, I know I haven't been updating in months.**

**Like I said, my laptop broke. I'm getting a new laptop sometime soon. But right now I'm using my brother's computer.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been look forward to. What? You weren't looking forward to it? Haha.**

**Since I haven't updated in months, this chapter won't be so serious. It'll have a relaxed feeling to it.**

**Please Read and Enjoy!**

**This is sort of like a belated Christmas present. Happy Holidays!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to **BrokenAztech**. Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: **I respect the _real _author of Gakuen Alice. I do not own any of the story.

* * *

_**Hyuuga Residence**_

"How's the wound?" Tsubasa asked a certain crimson-eyed boy. Although Tsubasa knew Natsume could hold his own, he was always asking the same question every day. After all, he felt like part of it was his fault for Natsume's injury he got that night at the Kirasaki Museum.

Natsume just grunted, not even giving Tsubasa a glimpse. It had been one week since that night and his wounds were almost close to completely healing. But for the whole week Kaoru kept him cooped up in the house. Although it was for his own benefit, being kept indoors the whole time just made him even more irritable. Kaoru had made it clear that he was only to go to school and back home. But it also referred to Tsubasa, Ruka and Aoi. The unknown had decided that they wouldn't be able to go on their nightly exhibitions for a while until further notice.

"Tsubasa," a young girl with eyes strikingly similar to Natsume's interrupted. "Misaki just arrived. She has news about our suspension."

And that _'until further notice'_ was unexpected right now. When the three arrived in the living room they found Natsume's parents and Misaki sitting on the couch. Today she wasn't in her unusual clothing. She was dressed in modern casual clothes which, for some reason, made Tsubasa feel like they were going to be let off easy.

"I don't usually drop by unannounced like this," began Misaki.

"You don't?" Natsume interrupted with an obvious sarcastic tone, but Misaki didn't mind it too much.

"The unknown higher-ups decided that your suspension will last a month," she explained. "I don't know all the details but it'll help the uproar about the incident to dissolve."

"A month. You expect me to stay put for a month," muttered Natsume with a look of dissatisfaction.

"It'll be a good chance for you all to relax," provided Natsume's father.

Natsume spoke mildly, "Better than staying inside the whole damn time."

Relieved that Natsume was taking the news a lot better than she planned, she commented that Jinno was at the Nogi residence informing the family about the facts. After that, she left without saying another word.

* * *

_**The Next Day: Alice Academy**_

"Is Narumi-sensei here yet?!" cried Mikan in an impatient tone as she entered the classroom. The brunette was familiar with the teacher's frequent lateness, but today she had hoped he would be coming to homeroom early.

Mikan had always radiated a sense of happiness every morning, but her cheerfulness had reached passed its maximum level. So what had gotten Mikan riled up so early in the morning?

"Good morning Mikan," Yuu Tobita greeted the overly exhilarated girl with a smile as he approached. "I take that you're looking forward to the upcoming class trip."

"That's right!" Mikan grinned at Yuu's statement. "I hope Narumi-sensei will arrive soon! I wonder where we'll be going. I have so many suggestions!"

Almost immediately, the classroom door opened. Mikan turned around, thinking it was Narumi, but the sight of Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi had shot down her expectation. But her face brightened up just as fast.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan cried gleefully. "Aren't you excited about our class trip?! I sure am! Aren't you looking forward to what we might do?!"

Over the past week, just as Natsume's wound had been healing, everyone had seen that the new 'most popular and hottest guy in school' took a liking to Sakura Mikan. The two weren't close friends, but the fact that Natsume was putting up with her made it likely that they would be growing closer.

For once, Natsume looked puzzled. "Class trip," he said slowly as if he needed someone to translate some kind of foreign language.

Yuu stepped in, knowing that Natsume and Ruka were new. "Every year each school division will plan to go on a trip for four nights and three days. It's to celebrate the beginning of the new school year.

Ruka gave a small smile, "That sounds fun."

"Yeah. The elementary division will be going camping up in the mountains this year," said Anna as a matter of fact. "They planned everything last year."

"All the class representatives of the middle school division will be having a meeting today to decide where we'll be going," Yuu proudly announced to his fellow classmates, seeing that he was class representative again this year.

"You look really happy about it, Sakura," commented Ruka.

"I am!" Mikan turned to Natsume with a smile plastered to her face, "And all the students get to make suggestions."

The door suddenly opened, and there was Narumi-sensei, in all of his glory.

"Good morning my precious students," greeted Narumi. "I apologize once again for my lateness."

Natsume grunted but Mikan went hurriedly over to her teacher. "Sensei! We have to make our class suggestion!"

Narumi smiled, "Yes, I remember. Now class, take your seats and I'll start taking role." The ritual of role taking had passed and suggestions for the class trip were pouring in so fast that Yuu had Nonoko help him write them down on the blackboard.

"I personally think that visiting the Fuji Hakone Izu National Park would be educational," Yuu offered as he wrote it on the board.

"Lame," someone called out.

Mikan turned around and glared, looking for the person who said that. "I think it's a really great idea. We don't get to see Mt. Fuji up close all the time." The brunette gave a smile to Yuu and he nodded in quiet appreciation.

By the end of homeroom, the majority of the class voted for the Okinawa beach trip. Yuu would be going to the class representatives' meeting to make the final decision.

And Mikan was practically jumping off the hallway walls with enthusiasm.

"Hotaru," Anna gave a glanced towards the stoic girl, "You haven't said anything the whole day. Don't you think Mikan is being a little eccentric about the trip?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you do something about it Imai?" interrupted Sumire, who was getting tired of Mikan's joy over a trip they have every year.

Hotaru gave the two girls a momentary look and responded, "You two know that when she gets like this there's nothing you can do about it. Best to leave her as is."

Sumire, Nonoko and Anna were taken aback. Hotaru was rarely sincere and that just sounded entirely sincere. Until Hotaru said, "Besides, it's exhausting to have to run around scolding her every second." Now that's the Hotaru everyone was familiar with.

Just then Natsume and Ruka came passing by, along with Mochu and Koko.

"C'mon Natsume, you'll have a good time." Mochu was walking behind Natsume, apparently trying to convince him about something.

"We don't know where we're going yet, but every year it's great," offered Koko. Natsume just gave them both a hard glare, obviously not buying into whatever they're trying to buy him into.

Curiously, Mikan walked up to them to find out just exactly they were talking about. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," replied Natsume.

"He said he won't be going on the class trip," Mochu put in while Natsume glowered at him.

"Not going?!" Mikan looked so shocked, she felt as if she might faint.

"He said it was lame," offered Koko.

"Lame?!" This time, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko were completely astonished.

Natsume grunted, "It has nothing to do with me."

"But Hyuuga, the beginning of the year class trip is so much fun! And you're new to the school, so you'll have a blast!" provided Mikan.

"Don't feel like it," Natsume wanted to go somewhere quiet, but apparently everyone didn't want to give him that.

Nonoko smiled, "It'll be a lot of fun. You'll be with friends."

Natsume glared, "Who said that I was friends with anyone else but Ruka." Then he walked away followed by Ruka. Frustration and irritation were two emotions that weren't a good combination. Especially when it comes to someone like Natsume.

"Wow, that was harsh," Mochu bitterly said.

They all looked at Mikan to hear her response, but amazingly she didn't say anything. She looked pale enough to make everyone else nervous.

Mikan snapped out of it and gave an edgy smile, "I…I'm gonna go see if Iincho's done with his meeting." And off she went, with everyone's eyes on her until she disappeared.

"I feel sorry for Mikan," Anna said breaking the silence.

"I know," Nonoko replied. "I mean, Natsume may not think of all of us as his friends, but I thought he'd at least think of Mikan as a friend. What do you think Hotaru?" But when they all turned around, Hotaru was nowhere to be seen.

Sumire sighed, "Mikan's such an idiot. When will she learn? Just because someone is a friend in her head doesn't mean that they feel the same way either."

"But you know Mikan, always wanting to be friends with everyone, even you Sumire," smiled Nonoko.

Sumire gave a sympathetic look towards the way Mikan ran and no one spoke a word.

* * *

_**Hotaru's Point of View**_

Sometimes I wonder how much of an idiot she can be sometimes. Mikan always obsesses about things. Class trips, what she'll wear to the movies, what time she should call me…and how much she wants to be friends with everyone. In that simple mind of hers, everyone's her friend, and when she finds out that they don't think that way about her, she gets upset. Honestly, when will she grow up?

I made my way out to the courtyard looking for that naïve girl, and there she was, just sitting on a lonely bench looking towards a certain cherry blossom tree.

She saw me approach her, and as I sat down, she smiled, "Hey Hotaru."

But she's always been able to smile. "Wipe that dripping nose of yours, it's disgusting."

She ignored my comment and started sobbing, "Oh Hotaru! When Hyuuga said he didn't consider us his friends, did he mean me too?"

"Probably."

"I thought that maybe we could be friends, but maybe I was wrong!"

"Maybe."

"I wanted to be his friend. He looks so cold; I thought he could need one."

"There's Ruka."

"And Ruka seems like he's a great friend towards Hyuuga. And he opens up to Ruka, I assume. But he doesn't open up to anyone else. It made me feel so depressed."

"Well, you're an idiot Mikan."

Mikan looked at me with bewilderment on her face, "How could you say such a thing Hotaru?"

She sure is a moron. "He's been here for one week and maybe a couple of days. Do you expect him to open up to everyone in such a short amount of time? Not everyone is sociable like you, thank god. And in Natsume Hyuuga's case, it may take some time. Don't push so hard, baka."

Just then, Mikan's face lighted up with a grin. Why does she do that? Cry in a corner and suddenly she's all happy again.

"Hotaru!" She hugged me and I let her. "Thank you so much! You always make me feel so much better!" She let go and smiled pleasantly, "I'm gonna go ahead and wash my face. I'll see you in class!"

I watched her about to go and then she came to a sudden stop and turned around. "And please don't go home without me today. I really love walking home with you!" She twirled around and ran off.

"Baka." I quietly smiled to myself and thought, _'I'll wait.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Ruka's Point of View**_

Natsume never was good with people and I wouldn't bug him about what happened back there, but I saw the look on Sakura's face.

"Natsume, don't you think you were being kind of—"

"Being kind of what?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Being kind of an ass," I gulped. Natsume's in a bad mood, but I just had to open my mouth. He looked at me and started walking again.

"Didn't you see the look on Sakura's face?" Honestly, I thought he wouldn't mind being friends with her.

"Why should I care, Ruka?" Natsume asked with a tone in his voice, not quite like anger, but mostly of disappointment. "You of all people should know that I don't interact with people. That I don't care about other people outside of our world."

This astonished Ruka. Natsume rarely opened up about his feelings. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Natsume turned away and looked down at the floor, "I saw her face."

I looked up, waiting for what he'd say next and I was surprised with the words he spoke.

"That's why I walked away."

I didn't know what to make of it. After all, Natsume's someone you can't easily read. But I felt as if something was happening. Something I never expected.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yuu was done with the meeting. Unfortunately, everyone was crowding around him asking what they decided, especially Mikan.

"Iincho, what difference will it make if you tell us," pleaded Mikan, desperately wanting to know what they would do on their class trip.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but I'm not allowed to announce it until homeroom tomorrow. If I tell you, my position as class representative could be in jeopardy," Yuu replied professionally.

Koko laughed, "I don't think that'll happen, Incho. You've been class representative for as long as I could remember. And I don't think anyone else would take the job."

"I would," Hotaru smirked. "I've heard about the benefits."

Yuu rolled his eyes, completely aware that Hotaru was just making fun again, "There's no money involved, Hotaru."

"That's because you haven't negotiated with the teachers," she blankly responded.

"You guys are unbelieveable," Sumire said airily. "Can't you guys wait until tomorrow?"

"Sumire's right," Nonoko said with a sigh. "It's not fair to Yuu."

"Thank you Nonoko," smiled Yuu. "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you guys in the morning." Yuu left, leaving Mikan and the rest to talk more about the class trip.

"Do you think our suggestion would get picked?" asked Mochu.

"Oh my god, you are all so immature," Sumire said vacantly. "I'm heading to tennis practice. And unlike all of you, my mind won't be on the class trip." The group watched as Sumire left.

"That's so like Sumire," Mochu grinned. "She's pretending that she doesn't care about the class trip. She's actually really excited about it."

While everyone was talking about the class trip, Mikan was looking out the window. A sudden movement by the cherry blossom tree caught her eye. _'Was that?'_ She thought, and without thinking she ran off to the courtyard.

Mikan ran to the cherry blossom tree, not knowing what exactly she was doing. She wanted to talk to Natsume, but what would she say to him?

'_He probably doesn't think of me as a friend,' _she thought.

When she got there, disappointment flowed into her. He wasn't there. She was probably seeing things. Heck, she didn't even think about if he'd been there. What was wrong with her?

Mikan sat down under the cherry blossom tree. She really thought Natsume was a friend, but to her frustration, he didn't exactly think of her as a friend.

'_I want to be his friend. I thought I was,' _she kept thinking to herself.

Then a thump was heard from behind. She stood and turned around to come face to face with the one person she was looking for. He was watching her from the branch of the tree the whole time.

"What're you sulking for, little girl."

"I not sulking Hyuuga. And I've told you a million times to call me by my name," complained Mikan.

Natsume shrugged and was about to walk off when Mikan cried, "You didn't mean what you said right?!" Natsume's eyes were wide open with surprise, but his back was turned so she didn't see his expression.

It was silent for a moment, and the wind blew. Cherry blossom petals were dancing all around them; Mikan thought that he would take forever to respond.

Natsume turned around, "What's it got to do with you?"

And there it was. That cold look in his eyes that she hated to see. "I thought that we were friends. I…I want to be friends."

Natsume didn't know how to respond, but Mikan kept going.

"I know that you're new here," she took a step closer, "and I know it may be hard for you to open up to everyone. But I'd really like to be friends. But…I guess have no right since I hardly know you."

For the first time, Natsume softened his eyes and stared into Mikan's brown ones. He didn't know why he didn't mind talking to this weird, simpleminded girl. But he was strangely okay with it.

Natsume looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes, "I don't really care."

Mikan sighed in disappointment. She was hoping Natsume wouldn't say that.

"But…I didn't mean what I said about not thinking about everyone as friends," Natsume looked up and Mikan knew that his words were true and sincere. Just by the look in his eyes.

"So we are friends!" Mikan cried.

"Stop getting all giddy over something stupid." But Mikan wasn't listening.

"We should all hang out! What about the movies! Or the amusement park!"

"You're getting really annoying."

"Hey! I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Then stop getting on my nerves."

"Whatever Hyuuga! C'mon! Let's go tell everyone!" Mikan grabbed his arm and began dragging him to _his_ friends.

"What kind of crap are you pulling, stupid?!"

"Now that we're friends you gotta clean up the way you talk to me."

The almighty Natsume gave up. Yes, Natsume Hyuuga has been defeated by one girl who was dragging him to tell everyone that they were now official friends.

But with everyone watching and crowding around the classroom window, they wouldn't take the news with much surprise when it was announced.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, did you enjoy it? Please review!

I haven't read any reviews because I haven't been updating in so long.

But believe me; I did my very best on this chapter for all of you. You may think I quit this story, but I absolutely did not give up on it.

So please review and I hope you liked it. Like I said, this was a more relaxed chapter since I haven't written in such a long period of time.

Oh, and if you have any questions about anything that confused you, please let me know. And some of you may also need to re-read my previous chapters because you might have not remembered what happened before.

Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting me. Again, Happy Holidays!

P.S. Check my profile for updates.

_--yumesakura_


	7. Announcement

**That Was Then This Is Now**

**Chapter 7: Announcement  
**

_

* * *

yumesakura _**here! You're probably asking 'Where the hell have you been?!'**

**Well, I've been streesed with High School and practice. So I haven't had the time to update. I can only hope that my dear readers haven't given up on me.**

**I'm also very touched to all the recent reviews I've recieved. So thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**I dedicate this chapter to **frowninggivesyouwrinkles**. Thanks for waiting for me to update! You're the best!**

**And for now on I will set a deadline for a chapter. At 90 reviews I will update the next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this amazing story called Gakuen Alice.

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Residence**_

"Class trip?" Kaoru looked up from a book she was reading. "Your school is having a class trip?"

Aoi smiled at her mother, "Yeah! Each division of the Academy will be going on a different trip. Since Oniichan and I are in the Middle school division, we'll be going together."

"And where will this trip be held?" questioned her father.

"Oh, they haven't decided yet. Our class suggested that we go on a cruise ship," she answered with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Tch. Going on some stupid trip is a waste of our time." Everyone looked over to where Natsume was.

Kaoru gave a knowing look, "I take it that you won't be going."

"Oniichan is just being stubborn again. You're coming!" Aoi was tired of her older brother saying how useless it was to interact with people on a trip.

Natsume stood up, about to head upstairs, "No. I'm not." He didn't care if everyone in the room looked disappointed, he just up and left to his bedroom.

While in his room, thoughts flowed into his mind. _'The whole class trip thing is just a waste of time. Why would Aoi want to go? Interact with everyone? Get to know her classmates? What a load of crap. We won't be staying here for long anyway. There's no use for us to make friends with people we'll never see again.' _There was a knock at the door, forcing Natsume to clear his mind. He walked over to the door and opened it to find his father standing in front of him.

He smiled at his son, "Think we could talk for a bit?" Natsume just nodded, giving his father permission to enter.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad for you to go on this trip with your sister," Natsume's father said with a persistent yet gentle tone in his voice.

"She can do it without me," Natsume responded stubbornly.

"Your mother and I want you to keep an eye on her."

"She's old enough to take care of herself."

He heard a sigh escape from his father. The man looked at Natsume straight in the eye and said, "You do know that your sister has never been on a trip with friends before. Neither have you. It would be a good experience."

"I don't want the experience."

"Natsume, I have a feeling that Aoi is asking you to go so that she can go to someone if anything goes wrong."

"She can go to Ruka." Natsume looked at his father and saw him give a stern look, which he rarely puts on.

"I'm asking you. Not because I don't trust Ruka, but because you're my son."

He knew that he couldn't win this argument with his father. So he just looked away, shadowing his eyes and nodded, "Fine."

Natsume saw his father smile, "Good. I'll go tell Aoi and your mother."

When his father left, Natsume's mind was crowded with his thoughts once again.

'_It's better than staying inside the whole damn time.'_

_**

* * *

The Next Day**_

Everyone was worked up during homeroom. Yuu still wouldn't announce where they'd all be going until Narumi-sensei would arrive.

"Give it up already. Sensei's not showing, so you might as well tell us," provoked Mochu.

Most of the students agreed with him. Their teacher was late and the other classes probably knew where they were going.

"You guys, just be patient. It's not like he hasn't been late before," pleaded Yuu. He was honestly thinking about announcing it until the said teacher entered with a big grin on his face.

Mikan smiled, "Sensei! You're here!"

"Good morning, my precious students! Again, I apolo―"

"Yeah, you're sorry. Just hurry up so we can finally know where we're going," growled Sumire.

Koko snickered, "I thought that the other day you said you'd be patient unlike the rest of us."

"My patience withered when you guys wouldn't stop hounding Yuu about it. It was irritating to listen to."

Narumi just smiled as he walked over to his desk, "Now, now. Settle down."

Five minutes had passed and Narumi finally called Yuu up to the board. Everyone was leaning forward, eager to hear what they'd be doing for the approaching spree.

"For this year's beginning class trip," Yuu began, "We'll be going to Hakone and Mt. Fuji."

"Eeeeeeeeehh?!" exclaimed everyone in the room except for Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Narumi and Yuu.

A student shouted, "Wasn't that Yuu's suggestion?"

"Yeah, but it seems like it was from a different class," another student supposed.

Yuu felt like he was on the spot so he decided he would explain, "The suggestion came from the underclassmen. And all of the class representatives agreed that this would be a good decision, seeing that it would be both fun and educational."

Within a few minutes, everyone decided that they would be tolerable with it. Now that the class accepted the decision, Yuu wanted to go into more detail about the trip. He fixed his glasses and began.

"The schedule will be handed out to each of you tomorrow. And the cost of the trip is covered by the school's fund."

A student raised her hand and asked where they would be staying.

"We have decided that our stay would take place at the Gora Tensui Inn," Yuu proudly proclaimed.

All the students were now exceedingly enlivened. The Gora Tensui was a very fine inn, and to think they would be staying there.

Narumi cleared his throat, catching his students' attention once again. "Since we're staying at such an excellent place, we all need to be on our best behavior. Is that understood?" Everyone reassured him with a yes.

"Also," Yuu disrupted, "Our trip will be four days and three nights. We will be leaving in three days from today." Yuu began walking around the room handing out papers, "Make sure your parents sign these permission forms and bring them back tomorrow."

* * *

Everyone was still chatting excitedly for the coming trip, especially a certain girl who was getting on Natsume's nerves.

"You're abnormal Hyuuga!" Mikan pouted as the said boy glared at her. "And that's a fact! I cannot believe you're not enjoying the fact that we're going on a trip!"

"Believe me. I'm jumping for joy," he proclaimed sarcastically.

Mikan gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but I'm saying this now!" She pointed her index finger at Natsume. "You're going to regret moping around once you realized too late that this trip was a chance to have a good time!"

Yuu, Hotaru and the others that were following behind them sweat dropped, except for Hotaru who remained stoic.

"Mikan…it's rude to point…" one of her friends had said.

Hotaru approached Mikan and hit her on the head with a paper fan, "Baka. Let the silent and stupid Hyuuga be."

Natsume twitched at the fact that he was being made fun of. "Do you want me to wipe that smirk off your face?"

The violet-eyed girl didn't seem to react to his ruthless tone. "I'm sure that it would be quite enjoyable to see you try."

Everyone backed away as two set auras were raging in the air coming from the two who were staring fiercely at each other. Natsume looking rather pissed off, and Hotaru looking entirely amused.

"Oi! Natsume!" Everyone turned to see an upperclassman with dark green hair, a pink haired girl and a younger girl who resembled Natsume.

Tsubasa grinned as he approached, "So you guys already found out what you're doing for the trip?"

"Tsubasa-senpai! I hear that the High School Division will be going to Okinawa," Mikan cheerfully smiled at him.

Tsubasa just smirked, "Yeah. But I'm more interested in hearing about what the Middle School Division is doing."

"We'll be going to Hakone and Mt. Fuji," announced Anna. Nonoko stepped in and smiled, "Aren't you leaving the day after us?"

"That's right," Misaki beamed and looked at Natsume. "Anyways, we were on our way to the auditorium and ran into you guys."

Mochu spoke up, "Oh right, the upperclassmen are doing this meeting with the student council today. What's it about?"

"We're nominating people who'll be a candidate for student body president next year when Subaru Imai leaves," stated Misaki.

"Ah, here he comes now." They saw Subaru Imai walking towards them, no emotion showing whatsoever.

The student body president looked at Misaki and Tsubasa, "You should not be engaging in a conversation when there is a meeting to attend."

Tsubasa smiled, "Good morning to you too, Imai-sa― GAH! Misaki, why did you elbow me?"

Misaki just smiled sheepishly, "Excuse him. He's always like that."

Subaru nodded and his gaze softened as he saw Mikan and Hotaru. "Hotaru, Mikan. Remember to go straight home after school."

Hotaru nodded and Mikan just gave him a bright smile, "Oh Subaru-nii! We're not children anymore."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm reminding you as adults to go straight home."

Mikan just gave him a gentle smile, "Don't worry. We will."

No one caught it, but Subaru gave a very small smile. He then looked at Natsume and his eyes hardened. "You." Everyone did not miss the stern tone he directed towards the raven-haired boy. "I've seen you before."

Natsume glared, "We go to the same school. What do you expect?"

"Natsume!" gaped Misaki who was about to knock some sense into the arrogant boy.

Subaru's gaze just grew more intense. "Last name," he demanded.

Through a clenched jaw he answered, "Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga…" The older boy thought and in a second, realization hit him. "Do you happen to know a man named Shiki."Aoi, Misaki and Tsubasa froze at the mention of that name. Natsume felt the same way, but he didn't show it on the outside.

"No."

Subaru looked straight into Natsume's eyes and then looked away. "I'll be going then." Both Misaki and Tsubasa felt the air relax. Aoi seemed to have yet snapped out of it.

"Oh! I'll walk you Subaru-nii! You come too Hotaru!" She grabbed Hotaru hand before she could object and began walking towards the auditorium.

Misaki, Tsubasa, Natsume, Ruka and Aoi were the only ones left behind as the others left for their destination.

Aoi finally spoke for the first time that she arrived with Misaki and Tsubasa, "He didn't mean Shik―"

"No. And don't even mention his name," snapped Tsubasa. Aoi was taken aback by his sudden rage. "Sorry," she murmered quietly.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa, "Don't take your fucking frustrations out on her, Ando."

"Coming from someone who always takes out their frustrations on other people?" scoffed Tsubasa.

This angered Misaki. What happened to his calm exterior? "Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa immediately calmed himself and looked at Aoi, "Sorry." Once he heard her forgive him he left only briefly saying that he needed time alone.

There was a moment of silence until Ruka spoke up, "Natsume. Class started a while ago."

"I'm not going," Natsume muttered as he walked off.

Ruka looked at Misaki, "You think Imai-san was talking about the Shiki we're thinking of?"

"I'll be coming over to ask Natsume's parents about it. But to answer your question…" There was a pause as her eyes looked down the hallway Subaru Imai had taken. "…I sure hope not."

_**

* * *

Mikan's Point of View**_

The day seemed to have passed right in front of my eyes. I was thankful for that since it meant we were closer to the day of our departure. But one thing was on my mind the whole time. When I returned to class after walking Subaru-nii, Nogi and Hyuuga were nowhere to be found. Only a couple of minutes did Nogi show up, but without Hyuuga. Where in the world was he? And how many times did I have to tell him that skipping out on class isn't something he should do. After all, he's a new student. He'll be giving bad impressions to the teacher.

But then again, Hyuuga probably wouldn't care at all about what others thought about him.

"Hey Mikan!" I turned to notice that it was Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey! I was waiting for Hotaru. I thought you guys headed home already." I really hoped Hotaru didn't leave without me and Anna and Nonoko were going to tell me that.

Nonoko smiled, "I was waiting for Anna to finish up with her cooking club meeting. We were going to my place to do homework. Wanna come?"

"I would if I could. But it's my turn to cook dinner tonight," I smiled apologetically.

"No problem!" Anna exclaimed. "How about next time?"

"Sure." I waved as they said good bye. Then a couple of minutes later, I saw two figures walking towards me and to my surprise it was Hyuuga and Misaki-senpai.

"Wait until Kaoru hears about this Natsume! Skipping class the rest of the day! Absurd!" I heard the older girl pestering him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, hi Mikan," she greeted me. "What're you still doing here?"

I smiled up at her and simply told her I was waiting for Hotaru. Then I looked at a certain annoyed boy standing next to her. "You didn't show up to class the whole day, Hyuuga."

"Great, now there's someone else to annoy the hell out of me."

I frowned, "I'm just looking out for you. I'm your partner after all."

He sneered, "What I do is none of your business; partner or not." And he walked off, shrugging Misaki-senpai's hand off his shoulder.

"Hyuuga! You can be so immovable sometimes!" I shouted, only to have him halt for a second, then walking off again.

Misaki-senpai laughed and I gave her a questioning look. "Sometimes? He's like that twenty-four-seven."

I sighed knowing that she was right, "I just don't get him at all. It's so frustrating to even try."

The pink haired girl just smiled at me gently, "Honey, it's frustrating for everyone." Then she looked towards the way he went and said, "But it surprises me that he didn't shout at you for reprimanding him. He always does no matter who it is."

I was a little surprised at what she just said. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Well, best that I'd be going now." She glanced behind me. "And it looks like Hotaru's done with whatever she had to do. I'll see you around." I watched her go as Hotaru approached me.

"Mikan."

"Y'know Hotaru, the five people we've recently become friends with sure are confusing."

Hotaru whispered something but I couldn't quite hear her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's go home." And we did.

* * *

'_I don't know why, but something's off about those five…'_

_**

* * *

Hyuuga Residence**_

"Subaru Imai…" repeated Kaoru for what seemed like the tenth time. "I honestly don't recall anyone with that name."

Misaki sighed in relief, "Good. I was starting to wonder what I'd tell the officials if Imai-san knows something about us."

Kaoru picked up a novel sitting on the coffee table and started reading. "Is there anything from the officials concerning Tsubasa's, Natsume's and Aoi's suspension?"

Misaki just shook her head, "Not yet. I'm pretty sure that if things stay quiet, they'll cut his suspension to three weeks instead of a month."

"That's good to hear."

Everyone looked towards the man and was shocked. Natsume's father was bleeding. There was a huge gash on his left shoulder.

Kaoru was the first to aid him, "What happened?!" Natsume, Tsubasa and Aoi had already arrived to the scene at the sound of Kaoru's shout.

Natsume's father just smiled weakly, "I was afraid of this. The Sword of Life is starting to act up."

"Already? Aoi go get the first aid kit!" ordered the girl's mother.

Natsume's father was now on the ground, "Since we separated the sword from the sheath right after it was reunited with it, it seems it's become…well…fed up. I chained it down when it was showing signs of resistance, but it attacked me in the process."

"Shit…sooner or later it won't be held down by mere chains. Natsume, go call Ruka's father and ask him to place a seal on the sword. That would keep it from acting up for some time." Although there was no waiver in her voice, Kaoru looked disheveled.

As the bandages were being wrapped around his shoulder, Natsume's father was slowly regaining health. "I'm fine now. Just need rest."

Kaoru sighed, "Misaki, I hope that you'll take this up to the officials. We need to get that sheath as soon as possible."

"Meaning our suspension time should be cut extremely short," Tsubasa put in.

Misaki just nodded, "I will." She then gave a nod to Natsume's father. "Stay well Hyuuga-san." And she disappeared in thin air.

* * *

"Commander, the sheath is glowing with an odd shade of green." The strawberry blonde stood at Persona's doorway.

Persona just smirked, "Then the sword is calling for it." He then grinned at the girl, "Luna. Make sure Rui Amane is prepared for their soon to come visit."

"You seem to be growing impatient, Commander. Already calling Amane?" Luna's jade eyes sparkled with delight.

"Being patient has always been one of my virtues. Let's just say that I'm quite _eager_ to catch the prey."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I know that you guys want some action, but I'm putting all the intense stuff in the next chapter.

And for those who guessed, you were right. It was Luna Koizumi.

And what's up with Tsubasa? Well, you'll have to wait for that but of info.

And just so you know, Hotaru was the one who said 'something's off with those five...' Isn't she sharp? Hotaru's the best!

Oh yeah...let me tell you what to expect next chapter. There's going to be a lot of romance going on. Between who you ask? You just have to find out!

Remember! Next chapter comes out when reviews hit 90! I'll be dedicating that chapter to the 90th reviewer!

Thanks for your support! And check my updates section on my profile!

Adieu.

_--yumesakura_


	8. Something New

**That Was Then, This Is Now**

**Chapter 8: Something New**

**

* * *

**

**Wow! I can't believe I finally finished Chapter 8! It took forever! And I'm really sorry it took so long.**

**I also kindly ask that you take the time to read the previous chapters. It has been a while and you may have forgotten half the story so far.**

**I'm glad I finally got this chapter out. I've been so busy with trying to concentrate on school I lost track of how long I haven't updated.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me and this story. And I thank those who have been waiting so long for me. It really makes me happy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the 90th reviewer **yuura_176**! Congratulations!  
**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor will I ever claim it as my property.

_**

* * *

Three Days Later**_

"Ohmigosh!" exclaimed a very enthusiastic brunette. "We're finally on our way to Mt. Fu― Ow!" Mikan rubbed her head as she turned around to lay her eyes upon her best friend. "Hotaru! What was that for?"

Hotaru's eyes were as impassive as always, with a giant paper fan in hand. "You've been saying that same line over and over again. It had to stop."

But Mikan just pouted, "I was just excited." She then turned to Ruka and Natsume. "Aren't you two excited about it as well?"

The blonde boy smiled gently, "Yeah."

"The part where we have to sit on a bus for one hour and a half doesn't excite me at all," scoffed Natsume. Unknowingly, their teacher was standing right behind him.

"Now, now Natsume," Narumi-sensei coaxed while patting the crimson-eyed boy on the head. "You must enjoy your youth!"

Natsume, growing impatient, swiped the adult's hand away. "Don't. Touch. Me. You homos―"

"Hyuuga!" Natsume turned to face an angry Mikan with her hands on her hips.

"What." It hadn't seemed like a question, especially when he used such a cold and rigid tone. Although it made her jump slightly, Mikan didn't falter.

"You should be nicer to Narumi-sensei. He's been nothing but kind to you," insisted Mikan.

Their blond teacher snickered, obviously enjoying Natsume being reprimanded by Mikan. "That's right Natsume," he chuckled more while shuffling Natsume's dark hair. "I've been so kind. So be a good boy on this trip." Narumi then walked off still laughing to himself. And of course Natsume was giving off a deathly aura, making everyone back away from him.

"You know. It's been a while since I've actually wanted to wring someone's neck…" muttered Natsume, whose eyes changed from its natural shade of red to a glaringly bloody color. Somewhere in the background you could hear girls, Sumire in particular, squealing with glee. Everyone guessed that this kind of Natsume made the girls swoon.

"Attention all middle school division students! Please follow your homeroom teacher to your assigned bus in an orderly fashion. The faster we load the faster we can get to our destination," proclaimed one of the teachers who used a megaphone to project her voice.

Just when Natsume was about to follow his classmates, he halted at the sound of his name. "Hyuuga?" He turned around and looked straight at Mikan who was now slightly biting her lower lip.

She smiled nervously. "I know you probably want to sit next to Nogi, but would you like to sit together?" Natsume's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for her to really notice that he was surprised.

Mikan smiled more brightly this time. "I thought we could chat on our way there. You know, because we're partners."

Natsume slowly turned away from her, his bangs shadowing his eyes along with his emotions. "Do what you want." Mikan grew more cheerful, seeing that he was being just a tad open with her. What she didn't see was that his cheeks were gracefully covered in a small and barely noticeable tinge of pink.

It seemed that Narumi's class was the one who were having the most fun on their assigned bus. "Narumi-sensei! Koko just threw a paper plane at me," complained Sumire while pointing at Koko who was looking very innocent that it almost seemed suspicious.

The said teacher just chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes, "Now you two. This is a time for bonding and…" Narumi kept going on and on with his speech about young youth that Sumire and Koko paid no attention to him and went on with their squabble.

But what most people were paying attention to was their two classmates who were sitting next to each other. A certain girl looked like she was trying to think of something to talk about with a particularly silent boy next to her. Natsume looked as if he just wanted to get the trip over with as quickly as possible. Of course he hated trips, but there was one main reason why he so eagerly wanted to end this so called 'experience'

_**

* * *

Flashback to Last Night**_

"_Natsume, did you pack extra underwear?" Tsubasa smirked. Natsume had just shot the older boy a glare while continuing to pack his things._

_Tsubasa sighed. Since that incident with Subaru Imai, the air had been tensed between the two boys. "Natsume, listen. About me losing my cool, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Natsume remained silent and Tsubasa's eyes deepened with something that seemed like a mix between pain and depression. "You know that I'm not good when it comes to _that _topic. It's hard, y'know?"_

_This time, Natsume turned to face Tsubasa. "There's no reason for you to apologize." The raven-haired boy then turned back to his packing. Once this trip was over he could return to his duties as a thief.  
_

_He couldn't see it, but Tsubasa had a wide grin plastered upon his face. He then placed a hand over his heart. "I'm appalled. The great Natsume Hyuuga is granting me forgiveness? Should I report to Kaoru who would obviously announce that the world is coming to an end?"_

"_Get. Out. Ando," Natsume let out a low growled and Tsubasa walked out laughing cheerfully._

_**

* * *

End Flashback**_

Natsume muttered something under his breath and Mikan looked at him peculiarly. "What's wrong, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked as she tilted her head.

"Nothing," Natsume mumbled receiving a pout from his so called partner.

Mikan had hoped to get a conversation going with the stubborn boy, but when the ride to their destination was nearing to an end, she decided that she should just try again another time.

It was three in the afternoon when they finally arrived at the inn.

Mikan looked as if she was going to burst from excitement. She couldn't wait to get off the bus to stretch her body.

"Baka," Hotaru proclaimed. "You're going to hurt yourself with all that energy. Calm down." Mikan just ignored her best friend's warning and proceeded to get off the vehicle.

Just as she got off the bus, her eyes no longer held excitement, but were now filled with panic as she tripped and fell head first into the boy ahead of her. Mikan shut her eyes as she prepared herself to collide with him. That was when she felt someone grab her wrist and pulled her backwards; hard. She sighed with relief, her eyes still closed, trying to make her heart stop pounding out of her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikan heard Sumire sneer. She turned, opened her eyes and froze. The one who had grabbed her wrist was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. What was more was that she had both her hands pressed up against his chest, along with her body being incredibly close to the raven-haired boy.

Natsume was frozen solid. He had no expression and made no move. He had never been in this kind of position in his life. He could feel Mikan's heart pounding quickly and he had no clue whatsoever on what to do. He finally snapped out of it when he saw Imai taking pictures. "Get off me." He then shoved Mikan away. The poor girl was still in shock and ending up falling to the ground pretty hard.

Hotaru, having her best friend mode kicking in, rushed to Mikan's side. "Mikan," she said with a bit of concern in her voice. Mikan gritted in pain as she stood up, holding her left arm. Hotaru glared at Natsume, "Hyuuga. Maybe you did not learn this in elementary school, but when catching a person while they fall, you are not supposed to be so idiotic as to push them down again."

This time, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka, Mochi and Koko were finally off the bus and came to see what was going on. "Mikan! We saw you fall down! Are you alright?" Anna asked as she put a hand on Mikan's arm only to have Mikan wince in pain and pull away from Anna.

Ruka looked at Natsume who had no emotion on his face at all. Narumi was now at Mikan's side. "Mikan, where does it hurt?" The brunette's face was a tad pale.

"Natsume…" Ruka went to Natsume's side. "Aren't you going to apolog―"

Natsume sent Ruka a glare that immediately shut Ruka up.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru's voice pierced through the air. "Apologize." Natsume scoffed.

The situation grew even more awkward as everyone gathered around to see what would happen. But it soon died down as Narumi and another teacher walked Mikan to the Inn's health services room.

_'What happened to Sakura?'_

_'I heard Hyuuga was bullying her.'_

_'Maybe they got into a fight?'_

_'Nah. Not Mikan. She's way too nice. I dunno about that Natsume though. He looks like he'd go bullying girls.'  
_

"Natsume..." Natsume looked over at Ruka. What did everyone want from him? Apologize for something that he wasn't responsible for? Apologize to a _girl _over something completely idiotic? If they thought he would, they were dead wrong.

That was when something surprised him. "You guys, don't blame Natsume!" Yuu was standing up for him. "It isn't his fault. I'm pretty sure it was an accident." By the look on everyone's faces, they were pretty shocked seeing the class representative standing up for Natsume Hyuuga. Most of the crowd decided to leave the situation alone. After all, they didn't want to get on Natsume's bad side. And they figured his bad side was worse than anything they could muster up in their minds.

Hotaru stared at Yuu, obviously questioning him. She then looked over at Natsume and said in a very monotone voice, "It may have been an accident, but I highly think that doesn't mean apologizing isn't necessary." The violet-eyed girl then walked towards the direction that the teachers led Mikan, leaving Yuu, Mochi, Ruka, Natsume, Anna and Nonoko behind.

Yuu gave Natsume a sympathetic smile, only to be glared at in return. The blond pulled at the collar of his shirt, obviously growing nervous as the Hyuuga boy's glare intensified. That was when Anna stepped in. "Natsume, Hotaru has always had a soft spot for Mikan. It doesn't show much, but that soft spot is definitely there."

Nonoko gave him a smile, "Don't get angry at what she said. That's just how she is. She's very...straight forward."

Natsume grunted and walked away towards the bus that held their class' luggage. With Ruka following behind of course.

* * *

_**Health Services Room**_

There were particular things that have always bothered Mikan. Being hungry with absolutely nothing to eat. Being so cold that she started to shiver. Getting a fever and having to stay inside the whole day. Not being able to see Hotaru or her other friends. None of these were present at the moment. But here she was, lying on a bed at the Inn's health clinic. She hated being in rooms similar to that of a hospital's. It all just seemed too confined.

"How's the arm, Mikan?" The voice was familiar and she knew exactly who it was.

"Narumi-sensei," Mikan's smiled enthusiastically, making Narumi smile in return. "My arm is alright. The doctor said I should keep this sling on. He wrapped my arm too, saying it wasn't broken, but I shouldn't move it either."

The blond teacher felt relief pass through him. At least she wasn't hurting so much. "Mikan," a serious expression formed upon his face, "I heard from the other students that Natsume purposely pushed you. Is that true?"

Mikan's right, good, arm went up, frantically waving her hand as though it would make those accusations go away. "Hyuuga was just surprised that I bumped into him! It's probably a reflex or something..."

Narumi gave her a gentle smile, "Alright. That aside, I'm finally taking you to your room. Anna and Nonoko volunteered to get your things."

"And Hotaru?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Ahem." They both looked at the doorway, eyes settling on none other than Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru," Narumi motioned her to come in, "great timing."

Hotaru walked up to Mikan and slightly hit Mikan's head with a giant paper fan. "Baka. I warned you that your energy is going to cause problems."

"Hotaruuu...don't be so mean!" whined Mikan, only to receive another thwack to her forehead.

* * *

"Koizumi."

Luna looked over at the older comrade. She sent him a death glare, "You're late Amane. The commander has been calling you for quite some time."

Amane smirked, "I'm one of his favorites. He won't mind." Luna sneered, "And what makes you think that?"

"_I _am the one he trusts to lure those good for nothing darklores." He looked straight into her eyes and gave a non-friendly smiled, "And you're here taking attendance. I think that says a lot." Amane laughed as he walked into Persona's office leaving Luna with clenched fists.

When Rui Amane entered Persona was sitting at his desk admiring the sheath he would use to lead in the darklores. "At your service, Commander."

Persona look up at him for a moment then continued to admire the sheath. "Amane, I presume that you have everything under control."

"Of course." Rui smirked and took out a file, "I have everything laid out. As soon as we make a public announcement that will lure them out, everything will be set in motion."

The commander grinned, "Good. I'm looking forward to it. You are dismissed." Amane bowed right when Persona put in, "And try to put some pieces together. I want to know anything that may be connected to them. Like where they live or if they have identities to keep them hidden"

"Of course, Commander. It is my specialty after all." Amane walked out as Luna entered.

"Commander." No reply. "Why won't you let me handle these things?"

He didn't even look at her, "Are you questioning my decisions?"

"Ah...of course not...I apologize."

Persona looked down at the sheath, "Isn't this sheath beautiful? Look at it Luna. These are one of the many objects that those darklores long for. They are selfish and greedy creatures. Now, go and search for more _bait._"

Luna turned and scowled, "Yes, commander."

* * *

_**Class Trip: Mikan's Point of View****  
**_

"Hahahahaa!" I was laughing so hard that my stomach started getting cramps. "That was so much fun!" We had just finished a game of ping pong with the guys, and the girls had won. I couldn't play with my arm in a sling, but it was alright. I had a blast just by cheering everyone on. "I cannot believe that you missed the ball, like, fifteen times Permy! Hahahaa!"

"Hey! It was only nine times! You're making it sound a lot worse then it actually is!" Permy always had such a temper.

Then, Hotaru suddenly stuck her hand out, "I won the bet. If Shoda missed five times, minimum, you pay me ten dollars." I laughed, "Alright, alright," and slapped a ten dollar bill in her hand.

Permy didn't look too happy. "YOU WERE BETTING ON ME?"

Koko smiled like always, but this time actually taunting Permy, "Isn't that what makes it more fun? Betting on you is like a sport now. A new trend. Everyone's doing it."

I was laughing pretty hard as Permy started choking Koko until he turned blue. But everything silenced when Hyuuga was spotted walking down the hall with Nogi in our direction. I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I thought we were friends, but he wouldn't even apologize for hurting my arm. I'm more upset than angry about it though.

He passed by us as if nothing was wrong. Maybe he really did hate me. But...

"Hyuuga!" I shouted. _What the hell do I think I'm doing?_

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. I really did think his eyes were beautiful. They scared me, but they could just mesmerize and draw anyone in.

Despite the look he was giving me I smiled, "We're heading to the Cafe' before we meet everyone for lunch. Want to come? I heard they have a great play area for people our age."

"No." Wow, that was fast.

But before they could leave I wanted to ask Nogi also, "What about you, Nogi?" He looked at me as if he's never been invited to anything before.

Kitsuneme chimed in, "Yeah! It'll be fun! I'll teach you how to clobber Koko at this one game." I laughed as Koko tackled Kitsuneme.

Nogi looked back at Hyuuga. Why did he think he needed Hyuuga's approval? My thoughts were interupted when I heard Hyuuga speak. "Ruka. I don't care if you want to go. Just go." I stared at his back as he started walking away.

Whenever I start to think of him as a guy with a bad attitude, he always ends up making me think otherwise. I smiled to myself and told everyone we should head there before we ran out of time. When I noticed Hotaru wasn't following I asked her what was wrong. "Bathroom." And off she went. I offered to go with her, but she told me she'd catch up with me later. _Well, as long as she doesn't decide to ditch me._

_

* * *

_

_**Hotaru's Point of View**_

"Hyuuga."

He turned around and gave me a death glare. Does he really think that works on me?

"What do you want."

I knew he wasn't in the mood to talk. But I'm wasting my time by doing this, so since I already decided, might as well keep going. "You saw Mikan's arm."

"Hn."

Great, he's like one of those emo guy characters with a 'man' ego. "You did that to her."

"....Hn."

But I've dealt with it before.

"If you think I'm going to apologize, you can just go to hell." Of course he'd say something like that. Typical macho type of guy.

"That's not what I came here to say." He didn't say anything. I guess that shut him up. "I was outside the room Mikan was staying in after her arm was cared for." Nothing. Good. "Though I don't know who or what put a stick up your ass, but I kindly advise that you remove it."

He glared at me. "That's what you wanted to fricken say to me?"

"I just thought I'd say it to test your patience," I could feel a smirk forming on my face, but it was small enough that no one would notice.

I was completely amused when I felt his aura getting darker. "Well you better get on with it."

"Narumi-sensei asked Mikan if what you did was on purpose," I started.

"Yeah, so?"

I glared at him, "She told him none of it was your fault." There. A flicker of emotion. Gone now, but it was there. "I don't know what she was thinking but I'll take a guess. If the teachers had known you had intentionally injured Mikan, you would be taken back home."

He looked away, "Like I care."

I forced myself to keep a steady voice. "Well, Mikan did. You remember don't you? How Mikan said she wants you to have a great time on this trip. You wouldn't be able to do that if you were sent home." Again. A hint of emotion.

I looked to my right out a window. "In her own way, she was protecting you. She's such an idiot sometimes." I stared at him, searching for any more signs of vulnerability. None. "And now she doesn't know if you hate her or not."

He didn't look at me, but he fixed his gaze at the floor. "She tell you this to make me feel guilty...?"

"I don't need her to tell me everything that's going on with her. And she wouldn't try to make you feel guilty. But I would." I was about to walk away but I needed to get one more thing in. "I don't know how it feels and I'm no expert, but I believe extracting that stick from your ass would help your attitude." It was obvious that he was pissed off, but I didn't care even if he was shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

* * *

**_Evening: Mikan and Hotaru's Room (Normal Point of View)  
_**

"Mikan. Bath." Hotaru stared at the quiet brunette. "Mikan."

"Ah." She finally snapped out of it. "Did you say something, Hotaru?"

"The bath."

Mikan was looking looking out the balcony window, "You can go first. I'm gonna watch some TV or something." Mikan watched as Hotaru grabbed her bathrobe and went into the bathroom. Two minutes later she heard the water running.

_'Hyuuga...he didn't even look at me once during dinner...' _Mikan went out onto their room's balcony. It was a lot colder, but she welcomed it. A gust of wind caught her chestnut colored hair, making it a mess_. _She was looking out at the night sky. Gazing out at the beauty before her always calmed her. She could see the millions of stars very clearly and decided to paint the image in her mind for as long as she could._  
_

After a few minutes of standing in the cold, her body started to shiver. It was time that she go back inside.

_THUD._

Mikan swirled around with her eyes wide open. There, standing before her, was Natsume Hyuuga.

"What the hell Hyuuga?" Mikan was certainly surprised. "You scared me!"

"Hn."

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked, tilting her head to the side while doing so. Then realization hit her. "And how the _hell _did you get onto this balcony? My room is, like, three stories high!"

Natsume shrugged.

"Well, what is it Hyuuga?" Her patience was waning when he didn't answer her.

"I jumped."

Mikan's lips twisted into a sneer. "Hyuuga, do you really think I'd fall for something like that?" No reply. She let herself stare him down, but instead she was falling into his eyes. Where had she seen them before? Stupid question, yet it felt like those eyes were from somewhere else. But where?

_'Kuro.'_

She snapped out of it. When was the last time she thought about him? She almost forgot about her first kiss being stolen.

"Your arm."

_'Oh, right. He's still here.' _Mikan saw Natsume's eyes avert to the sling her arm was in. "Oh, um... my arm is fine. I think I'll be able to get it out of this sling in another day or so. Don't worry about it."

Natsume's crimson eyes were now fixed on her, making her even more nervous than she already was.

"Don't..." She looked at him curiously. "Don't strain it too much," he mumbled.

It took her a second or two to realize that this was his way of apologizing. Mikan gave him a grateful smile. So he didn't say it exactly, but she could tell that apologizing was hard for the boy.

Natsume considered her smile and decided that he was done with what he planned to do. Which made him wonder what exactly made him actually do it. He was about to leave when he heard her voice again.

"Hyuuga," she began. "Thanks."

Natsume looked at her. His gaze made her blush and she looked at her hands, wondering to herself why she was blushing.

"Natsume."

Mikan looked up at him with another questioning look.

"Call me... 'Natsume'."

"Thank you for stopping me from colliding with our classmate...Natsume."

Natsume scoffed, "Stupid. I didn't do it for you. If you fell, you'd collide into that boy and he'd crash into Ruka."

Mikan felt the blood boil, "I'm not stupid! Stupid!"

He smirked, "STU. PID."

And he jumped off the balcony leaving a fairly angry Mikan behind. The thought of how he was able to jump off the balcony didn't even cross her mind.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! I AM SO GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND SUPER GLUE YOUR FREAKING LIPS TOGETHER!"

Meanwhile, Hotaru was observing the scene the whole entire time. _'I should make sure to bring my camera with me at all times now.' _And that she did, rummaging through her luggage for her digital camera.

Something new indeed was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ohmygoodness! I finally finished this chapter! I feel so accomplished.

Thanks for waiting for so long! I really did my best on this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!

I found the time to finally finish it. I know it took a while, but I feel really great about it.

Thanks for all your support!

And I would like you all to know that I probably won't be updating this for a while. I'm super busy with school. I really wish I had the time to update, but I really don't.

Please keep supporting me! Next chapter will be dedicated to the 12th reviewer of chapter 8! :D

Read and review please!

Until next time!

_--yumesakura_


End file.
